Naruto el guerrero de Shinigami
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: La fría lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo del joven al que poco a poco la vida abandonaba. Cuando todo parecía irremediable la poderosa deidad de la muerte acogerá entre los suyos al chico el cual se convertirá en su más fiel y poderoso subordinado. Naruto serio/ fuerte/ inteligente.
1. Prologo

**Hola hola hola lectores y lectoras de FF aquí Akuma no Ryu trayéndoles este nuevo fic el cual se me ocurrió en un inesperado golpe de inspiración y tuve que escribir si o si ya que sino lo hacia no podía concentrarme en mis otras historias. Bien para empezar quiero explicar que en esta historia Naruto será mucho más serio y frió de lo normal pero no llegara a ser un dark Naruto, pero eso si el será letal a la hora de luchar. Bien sin más que decirles les dejo con el prologo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y los leo al final.**

Demonio/invocación hablando**-demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Shinigami hablando-Hola.

Shinigami pensando-(Hola).

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Prologo.

La fría, humeda y persistente lluvia caía con insistencia en la villa oculta entre las hojas mientras en el cielo, las oscuras y negras nubes de lluvia tapaban el estrellado cielo nocturno. La lluvia llevaba cayendo durante horas en Konoha y ya no quedaba ni una sola alma en las calles a excepción de algunos ninjas que se dedicaban a hacer sus rondas de vigilancia con chubasqueros de plástico de color oscuro

En un callejón cualquiera de la villa, entre un par de cubos de basura, se encontraba un cuerpo sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de un local y de este cuerpo abundante sangre de un intenso color rojo escarlata escapaba de su pecho mezclándose con el agua de lluvia que había en el suelo. El cuerpo era de un pequeño niño de de poco más de 6 años de edad, con el pelo rubio de punta, 3 marcas en cada mejilla y con unos bellos ojos azules en los que poco a poco el brillo, la chispa de la vida, desaparecía mientras se acercaba el final del joven.

El pequeño niño era un huérfano llamado Naruto Uzumaki el cual era el contenedor del más poderosos de los bijus, el Kuybi no Kitsune que el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, había sellado en el hace años. La vida del chico no había sido en absoluto fácil, en el orfanato donde estaba antes le golpeaban, insultaban, menospreciaban y le castigaban sin comer durante días o con media ración diciendo simplemente que un demonio como el era lo único que se merecería y que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer de este mundo.

Una vez que salió de aquel lugar a los 4 años, el tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, a quien el rubio consideraba como un abuelo postizo y su única familia, le dio un pequeño apartamento en el que aun "vivía". Los aldeanos más de una vez se lo destrozaron mientras estaba fuera y más de una vez tuvo que dormir en el frió suelo de la calle ya que nadie quería acogerlo en su hogar. Naruto nunca entendió el por que los aldeanos lo insultaban, discriminaban y en más de una ocasión le daban palizas hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pero todo cambió cuando un día se desmayó de golpe por culpa de que nadie le daba o le vendía comida a excepción del pequeño puesto de ramen Ichiraku pero a Naruto nunca le gustó abusar de su amabilidad.

El abrió los ojos, esperando encontrase en su apartamento varias horas después de su desmayo pero en vez de eso se encontró en una gran y húmeda cloaca con una grandes rejas delante suya en la que se encontraba un papel con el kanji de "sello" y de las que parecía salir un ligero sollozo. Naruto, presa de su curiosidad infantil, decidió mirar dentro de la jaula y lo que vio dentro lo dejo sin palabras, una bella joven de largo cabello rojo como la sangre y vestida con un hermoso kimono rojo con los bordes de color dorado y con el kanji de "nueve" grabado en color plata a la espalda, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo y con su cara oculta por sus piernas.

-D-disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien señorita?-Preguntó el inocente niño a la pelirroja que aun no había notado su presencia y haciendo que lo mirase con unos extraños y bellos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada de los que empezaron a brotar muchas más lagrimas mientras ella se lanzaba contra las rejas y se ponía de rodillas.

-**¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO NARUTO_SAMA, TODO ES CULPA MÍA!-**Decía la pelirroja sin dejar de llorar y el rubio no entendía nada.

Cuando consiguió calmar a la pelirroja le contó todo, el como había acabado sellada en el, quienes eran sus padres y sobre el sujeto de mascara que la había controlada para atacar la villa. Para Naruto todo esto fue una gran bomba, enterarse de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo era demasiado para el joven cerebro del Uzumaki, durante los siguientes días el rubio converso mucho con la pelirroja y poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando, entendiendo y comprendiendo mejor todo lo que le decía Kyubi.

El estaba feliz de saber que sus padres le amaron hasta el ultimo momento dando su vida para salvarlo y aun que estaba un tanto enfadado con su padre por la brillante idea de sellar a Kyubi en el, estaba también feliz de tener a la pelirroja como amiga, aun que se sentía un poco extraño cuando ella lo llamaba con el "sama".

Naruto también se prometió a si mismo que, aun con todo el odio de que la villa le tenia, se convertiría en Hokage y los protegería a todos, tal y como habrían querido sus padres que hiciera. El ojiazul también escucho sobre la dura vida que había tenido Kyubi desde que su padre, el sabio de los seis caminos, murió abandonándola a ella y a sus hermanos y hermanas. Ella siempre fue usada como un arma y sus jinchurikis ni siquiera se dignaban a hablar con ella, solo le exigían el poder y ya está. Los únicos jinchurikis que la llegaron a tratar como una igual fueron Mito y Kushina Uzumaki a las que llegó a considerar como unas hermanas.

Todos estos recuerdos desfilaban ahora por la mente del joven Naruto mientras en su paisaje mental, el cual ahora era un extenso valle con arboles, flores y un bello lago que era bañado por la luz de una gran luna llena y con una pequeña cabaña de madera, era abrazado con fuerza y desesperación por la pelirroja que no paraba de llorar mientras el pequeño rubio moría lentamente en sus brazos y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarle ya que como el joven aun no tenia una red de chakra estable ella no podía utilizar su chakra demoníaco para curar sus heridas.

**-Por favor, alguien, quien sea, no quiero que mueras Naruto_sama, no quiero volver a estar sola y mucho menos perderte a ti.-**Decía la mujer mientras sus tibias lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus mejillas y resbalaban por el rostro de ojos cerraros del joven rubio que ya ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una ultima vez los ojos y al cual cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-No te preocupes Kyubi_san, yo no permitiré que este joven muera de forma tan cruel.-Dijo una misteriosa y dulce voz proveniente de todas direcciones haciendo que la pelirroja mirase de un lado a otro sin encontrar al dueño de la voz hasta que todo el paisaje se envolvió en unas misteriosas y fantasmales llamas moradas y frente a Kyubi apareció ella.

Delante de la pelirroja y sentada en un trono de oro con una calavera con ojos de rubí en la parte más alta de este se encontraba ella. Era una bella y misteriosa mujer de largo y lacio cabello blanco, casi plateado, con intensos y bellos ojos color escarlata, vestía con un kimono morado oscuro con detalles de flores de cerezo en color plata recorriendo toda la prenda. La mujer estaba sentada con la piernas cruzadas y miraba con penas al pobre y desdichado joven en los brazos de Kyubi.

-Pobre chiquillo, que un joven inocente como el tenga que sufrir lo que ha tenido que sufrir por algo que nuca pidió y de lo que no tiene culpa ninguna.-Dijo la mujer con tristeza en su voz mientras una pequeña y traicionera lagrimas escapaba de sus ojos color escarlata.

**-¿Q-quien es usted?-**Preguntó algo asustada la pelirroja, podía sentir que la mujer frente a ella era muy poderosa, mucho más que ella y que ademas se le hacia conocida de algo pero no era capaz de recordarla.

-Es normal que no me reconozcas Kyubi_san ya que solo mis sirvientes me pueden ver con esta forma, yo fui convocada hace ya mas de 6 años para sellarte en Naruto_kun, yo soy Shinigami, la diosa de la muerte.-Dijo la bella mujer con voz dulce y serena mientras los ojos de Kyubi se abrían como platos al saber que estaba delante de la mismísima diosa de la muerte.

**-¿Y-y que es lo que quiere de Naruto_sama, Shinigami_sama?-**Preguntó con sumo respecto la pelirroja haciendo que la peliblanca se levantase de su trono con una ligera sonrisa y avanzaba a paso lento hasta donde Kyubi seguía abrazando a Naruto el cual ya casi ni respiraba.

-Quiero hacerlo mi subordinado en el mundo de los vivos y de esta manera podré devolverle la vida sin romper ninguna de las leyes establecidas para los dioses.-Contesto Shinigami sorprendiendo aun más a Kyubi pero que rápido reaccionó.

**-¡Por favor! Si puede devolverlo a la vida, hágalo, se lo suplico.-**Rogó Kyubi mientras la ojiescarlata solo le sonreía y acariciaba el cabello rubio de Naruto.

-Si lo hago mi subordinado y así puedo devolverlo a la vida es solo decisión de suya, ahora, Tamashī no kaisai (Convocación del alma).-La peliblanca metió su mano, la cual se había vuelto esquelética, en el pecho de Naruto y de el sacó a un segundo Naruto que no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría pero había algo diferente en el, parecía más serio de lo habitual incluso para una situación como esta, su rostro apenas mostraba algún sentimiento y sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad de antes.

-¿Que está pasando, estoy muerto?-Preguntó con una voz monótona el rubio al ver el su cuerpo en manos de Kyubi que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin en persona Naruto_kun, déjame que me presente, soy Shinigami la diosa de la muerte y tengo una propuesta para ti**.-**Dijo con voz serena la ojiescarlata llamando la atención de Naruto.

Shinigami le relató a Naruto sobre la propuesta para que se hiciese su subordinado en el reino de los vivos y a cambio de esto ella le devolvería a la vida. Su trabajo seria el de segar las almas de aquellos que ella le ordenase y el de escarmentar a aquellos a los que todavía tuviesen una oportunidad de no acabar en la condenación eterna del infierno. Cuando la peliblanca terminó de contarle en que consistirían sus tareas el rubio se puso sobre una rodilla con una puño en el suelo.

-Será un honor y un placer ser su brazo ejecutor en el mundo de los vivos a cambio de que me devuelva a la vida, Shinigami_ojou_sama.-Dijo el rubio con gran respeto hacia la divina mujer frente a el haciéndola sonreír mientras Kyubi simplemente miraba como ocurría todo, ella estaría siempre al lado de Naruto pasara lo que pasara, era la decisión que había tomado el día en que el rubio la reconoció como su mejor amiga.

-En ese caso te devolveré a la vida, seguramente esto te dolerá un poco.-Dijo Shinigami antes de empujar a Naruto suavemente pero este salió volando contra su cuerpo y cayó al suelo donde se empezó a retorcerse gritando un poco mientras la herida mortal en el pecho que lo había matado se cerraba gracias a un espectral fuego morado que también se extendía en su espalda, grabando una especie de tatuaje en color negro el cual parecía una alas hechas con lineas y con una cruz entrelazada con ellas.

Naruto se fue levantando con dificultad con ayuda de Kyubi pues sus piernas le temblaban un poco y aun sentía un punzante dolor en la espalda. Una vez de pie respiró hondo y se sintió extrañamente bien, nunca se había sentido tan bien, se sentía más fuerte y eso le gustaba.

-Bien Naruto_kun, ¿como te sientes ahora?-Preguntó la peliblanca con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al ojiazul que cerraba y abría su mano derecha.

-Mejor que nunca Shinigami_ojou_sama.-Dijo el ojiazul con una reverencia haciendo que la sonrisa de Shinigami se ensanchase mientras empezaba a caminar hasta detrás de su trono de donde recogió una pequeña caja de madera con antiguos grabados y el rubio era abrazado por la pelirroja que lloraba de felicidad.

-**Menos mal, no sabe cuanto me alegra que este vivo Naruto_sama.-**Dijo la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y el la correspondía y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

-Yo también estoy contento de estarlo y de poder seguir a tu lado Natsumi_chan.-Dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de la pelirroja que estaba algo sonrojada y lo miraba con duda por el nombre usado para llamarla.-Siempre pensé que necesitabas un nombre, después de todo Kyubi es solo un titulo y creo que Natsumi te queda muy bien.-

-**GRACIAS, GRACIAS NARUTO_SAMA POR PREOCUPARSE TANTO POR MI.-**Gritó la chica volviendo a abrazar al rubio mientras Shinigami ya había regresado ante ellos con la caja de madera en sus manos.

-Me alegra que puedan seguir juntos y de que se lleven tan bien pero sino te importa Natsumi_san me gustaría hacerle entrega a Naruto_kun de sus primeros utensilios de trabajo.-Dijo la divina mujer con voz serena haciendo que Natsumi se apartase de Naruto que se mantenía serio ante la ojiescarlata.-Bien Naruto_kun estos serán tus primeros utensilios de trabajo, según pase el tiempo y vea como trabajas te iré otorgando nuevos y más poderosos.-

Shinigami abrió la caja y de ellas varias esferas de luz de varios colores salieron y se quedaron flotando de manera espectral en el espacio frente a Naruto con lo que parecían algunas armas en su interior.

La peliblanca se acercó a la primera esfera que era de un color negro carbón con tintes rojos y de ella sacó lo que parecía una guadaña de aspecto demoníaco. El mango era de madera de caoba, duro y resistente y terminaba en una especie de garra con una esfera roja. Donde se juntaba la hoja con el mango se encontraba uniéndolos un extraño material negro con venas rojas y en el que parecía haber un ojo demoníaco. La hoja del arma tenia un brillo siniestro y emanaba una intensa aura de muerte muy poderosa.

-Esta guadaña se llama Tamashī no pāji (Purgadora de almas), con ella segara las almas de aquellos que yo te mande y ella se encargará de mandarlo a uno de los 6 círculos infernales según hayan sido sus pecados.-Explicó Shigami antes de agarrar el arma y colocarla sobre la muñeca derecha del rubio donde el arma empezó a fundirse y a introducirse en la muñeca.-Es mejor que la lleves sellada siempre y cuando no la tengas que usar.-

La ojiescarlata pasó entonces al siguiente orbe el cual brillaba con un color blanco y azul celeste, al introducir su mano en ella sacó otra guadaña pero muy diferente a la otra. Esta tenia el mango blanco como la nieve y tenia varias cintas negras con símbolos en color blanco. Al igual que con la otra, un material negro unía mango y filo pero este tenia unas extrañas esferas de color azul y a diferencia de Tamashī no pāji esta emanaba un aura serena y tranquila mientras el filo, que era por completo blanco, brillaba afilado.

-Esta es Aganai no (Redentora), con ella podrás hacer escarmentarse a la gente que todavía tiene una posibilidad de salvar su alma, también podrás usarla en combate como la otra aun que no te prometo que la gente no te valla a preguntar de donde las has sacado.-Dijo Shinigami antes de hacer lo mismo que con la anterior solo que en la muñeca izquierda y pasar al siguiente orbe el cual brillaba con un color negro y plateado.

De el extrajo una extrañas y desconocidas armas para el rubio las cuales tenían forma de "L". La más grande, por algunos cm, era de color plateado oscuro y tenia algunos grabados en uno de los extremos. La otra era de color negro carbón y al igual que la otra tenia unos grabados en uno de los extremos.

-Si me permite la pregunta Shinigami_ojou_sama, ¿que armas son estas? Nunca había visto nada parecido.-Preguntó el ojiazul con voz seria mientras la oijiescarlata sonreía, era normal que nunca hubiese visto nada parecido ya que este tipo de armas no se usaban hace siglos, antes de la era ninja y ya nadie sabia sobre este tipo de armas.

-Estas armas se llaman pistolas Naruto_kun, con ella puedes lanzar pequeños pero mortales proyectiles a gran velocidad, la de plata se llama Ebony y la negra Ivory**, **no te preocupes sino sabes usarlas, más adelante te enseñaré como funcionan y como debes usarlas en combate.-Dijo la peliblanca antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a al rubio de tal forma que la cabeza de Naruto quedaba entre sus grandes y suaves pechos copa D y coloco las pistolas en su cintura ante de separarse y dejar al rubio con un marcado sonrojo en la cara mientras Natsumi contaba hasta 1 millón para no saltarle encima a la diosa.-Bien, pasemos con la ultima.-

De la ultima esfera, la cual era de un color plateado, la peliblanca extrajo una espada muy diferente a las que Naruto se había acostumbrado a ver en su villa. La espada tenia el mango de un metal oscuro que se unía a la hoja la cual era de un color plateado brillante. La espada parecía bastante veloz a simple vista y Naruto lo comprobó cuando Shinigami se la dio y la balanceó un poco antes de, por indicación de la peliblanca, la pusiese a su espalda y esta se quedase anclada a ella gracias al tatuaje a su espalda.

-Esa espada se llama Rebelion Naruto_kun y es una espada demoníaca y la ultima de los instrumentos que te otorgaré hoy pero también tengo un ultimo regalo que espero que te guste.-Para sorpresa tanto de Natsumi como de Naruto, la ojiescarlata plantó un suave beso en los labios del ojiazul que tenia los ojos muy abiertos pero no se comparaban con los de la pelirroja que veía como algo increíble le pasaba al cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto, que apenas media un metro, creció hasta el metro veinte, sus ojos de color azul cambiaron a un color rojo sangre y durante un instante el ojo derecho pareció tener unas extrañas comas, su cabello rubio y de punta se tiñó de color rojo sangre y cayó como fregona sobre su cabeza, enmarcándola con una par de mechones en los costados y en mitad de sus ojos otro mechón pero que no tapaba ninguno de los ojos.

La peliblanca se separó del rubio con una sonrisa y este sentía algo raro en su interior, era como si algo creciese de forma extraordinaria dentro de el y hacia que se sintiese más fuerte.-Bueno, ¿que te perece mi regalo? Hay más de lo que parece pero eso lo iras averiguando con el tiempo.-Dijo Shinigabi mientras materializaba un espejo en su mano y le mostraba su nuevo aspecto a Naruto que se sorprendió al ver su nuevo aspecto pero le gustaba mas que el que tenia antes, siempre le gusto el cabello rojo de Natsumi y siempre quiso ese colo en vez del color rubio que tenia.

-Me encanta Shinigami_ojou_sama, no tengo palabras para agradecerle esto.-Dijo el rubio con una reverencia mientras la ojiescarlata solo sonreía y se dirigía a su trono a sentarse.

-Me alegra que te guste pero por desgracia esta primera reunión debe acabar ya, hay algunos asunto que reclaman mi presencia y por más que me gustaría seguir hablando contigo Naruto_kun debemos despedirnos por hoy pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco te volveré a convocar para explicarte más sobre tus tareas como mi subordinado y para enseñarte a manejar los instrumentos que te he entregado el día de hoy.-Naruto y Natsumi no vieron problema en esto y se despidieron con una reverencia antes de que la pelirroja, en una lengua de fuego, volviese al interior de Naruto y este desapareciese de la estancia de la diosa de la muerte en un espectral fuego morado mientras ella sonreía antes se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a una puerta decorada con dos esqueletos que agarraban los pomos.-(Estoy segura de que seras un gran subordinado Naruto_kun y, ¿quien sabe? Quizás cuando crezcas y seas un apuesto hombre podamos compartir cama y divertirnos mucho).-

Narutó abrió lentamente sus ahora ojos rojos mientras sentía como la fria y humeda lluvia aun caía sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó con tranquilidad del suelo y miró su reflejo en una charco de agua para asegurarse de que lo que habían pasado en las ultimas horas no había sido un sueño. Vio como su cabello ahora era de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, vio como la blanca camisa que usaba tenia un desgarro manchado con sangre justo donde antes estaba la herida mortal que lo había matado y su camisa y pantalones estaban manchados con su sangre que se había mezclado con el agua de lluvia. A su espalda estaba Revelion y en su cinturas las armas conocidas como pistolas.

El pelirrojo suspiró y miró al cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia resbalaran por su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de encaminarse a su casa, mañana tendría muchas cosas que hacer, conseguir ropa nueva y empezar a entrenar para estar a la altura de las expectativas de Shinigami, hoy sin duda había supuesto el mayor cambio para Naruto ya que este día había madurado de una forma que nuca creyó posible y también se había puesto a las ordenes de la bella diosa de la muerte la cual le había devuelto a la vida y le había otorgado armas increíbles. Hoy Naruto Uzumaki ha dejado de ser un niño cabeza hueca e hiperactivo para hacerse un verdadero guerrero que en el futuro será temido por sus enemigos.

**BUUUEEEEEENNNOOO, y hasta aquí el prologo de mi nueva historia que espero les haya gustado y que haya llamado su atención. En mi perfil podréis encontrar los links para saber como son las armas que Shinigami le entregó a Naruto y como será su apariencia en este fic. Si le ha gustado el prologo, tiene alguna duda o quieren aconsejarme algo ponganme un review y se lo contestaré en el próximo cap que por cierto, con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor consigo subir o hoy mañana. Bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne.**


	2. 4 años de duro entrenamiento

**Muuuu buenas a todos, aquí Akuma no Ryu comentado...a no perdón que no era a sí, aquí Akuna no ryu trayéndoles el primer cap de este fic para el que no paran de venir idea tras idea. Antes de dar paso al cap quiero decir que este cap será sobretodo explicativo, como bien dice el titulo del cap habrá ocurrido un Time Skip de 4 años desde el prologo hasta este cap en el que se explicara que hizo el rubio en este tiempo. Como no los quiero hacer esperar más solo diré que espero que disfruten del cap y los leo al final.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y normalmente te hablaría un poco sobre lo que has puesto en el review pero como ya he dicho antes en este cap se hablará sobre los entrenamientos de Naruto y también te adelanto que si habrá un fem-Haku pero más adelante en el fic ya que tengo un par de cosas pensada antes de que Naruto se gradué en la academia.

******rolando0897: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**caballerooscuro117**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y tambien que pienses de esa forma.

**tengu19:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Shinigami hablando-Hola.

Shinigami pensando-(Hola).

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Capitulo 1: 4 años de duro entrenamiento.

De forma lenta pero constante el reluciente y cálido sol se empezaba a alzar en el azul horizonte dando inició así a un nuevo día en las naciones elementales. En las aun calladas, vacías y solitarias calles de la villa oculta entre las hojas en Hi no Kuni, un joven de cabellera roja como la sangre trotaba a buen ritmo dando inicio a su jornada de entrenamientos. El joven de ojos rojos como su pelo era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze que a sus 10 años de edad media ya casi 1,40 m, siendo el chico más alto de toda su generación.

Naruto, como desde hacia ya casi 4 años, iniciaba su jornada dando una vuelta a toda la villa de la hoja por la que ya era su quinta ruta ya que en las anteriores siempre se acababa topando con unos extraños sujetos de ropas verde con peinados de tazón y con unas exageradamente grandes cejas que cuando lo veían no paraban de alabar sus ardientes llamas de la juventud y de pedirle que se les uniese en sus entrenamientos, cosa que Naruto no haría por nada del mundo, no lo reconocería pero eso tipos le daban escalofríos y lo aterraban cuando hacían unas extrañas poses en la que sonaba una música de película barata con un fondo que solía ser un atardecer en la playa con las olas rompiendo con fuerza en la costa, solo de recordarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

El rubio recorría las calles de Konoha a un buen ritmo, vestía con con una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones negros de deporte. Su cuerpo, aun en desarrollo, ya marcaba bien los músculos en los brazos, pectorales y espalda lo que hacia que tuviese un séquito de fans en la academia ninja e incluso algunas mujeres de edad avanzada le lanzaban miradas coquetas de vez en cuando por la calle. Estos 4 años para el habían pasado casi en un suspiro entre entrenamientos, platicas con la bella diosa de la muerte, el inicio de su labores como subordinado de esta a los 8 años y medio y el inicio de sus estudios en la academia ninja.

Naruto aun podía recordar como si hubiese sido el día de ayer mismo cuando el Sandaime lo fue a visitar varios días después de que se hiciese subordinado de Shinigami a causa de unos rumores que decían que alguien lo había matado. Sarutobi al ver el su radical cambio de apariencia pidió una explicación para este y el rubio le contó una ingeniosa mentira que había ideado junto a Natsumi. El pelirrojo le dijo que alguien le había apuñalado hacia ya algunos días y que estuvo apunto de morir pero que Kyubi usó su poder demoníaco para sanar sus heridas pero esto causó el cambio en su apariencia y el colofón de la mentira que casi le provoca un infarto al anciano Kage fue decirle que Kyubi le había dicho quienes eran sus padres para burlarse de el.

Sarutobi quedó impresionado cuando el ojiazul le dijo que no hacia falta que hiciese publico quienes eran sus padres, que el se volvería un gran ninja aun mejor que ellos y que aun que se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de quienes eran sus padres el no quería que lo reconociesen solo por ello, que quería ganarse un nombre por sus propios actos, cabe decir que estas palabras conmovieron al anciano que se sentía muy orgulloso de Naruto. Desde ese día el Sandaime le ayudó a empezar sus estudios ninja, a espaldas del consejo por supuesto, consiguiéndole algunos libros sobre los conceptos básicos del ninjutsu, historia del mundo shinobi y algunos libros sobre fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki que aun conservaba en su biblioteca privada.

En este tiempo también entrenó arduamente en el reino de la diosa de la muerte donde empezó a aprender sobre como luchar con las armas que le había dado Shinigami en su primera reunión y también en aquel regalo que le dio la diosa de la muerte que fue una gran sorpresa lo que resultó ser. Con las guadañas aprendió como debía luchar con ellas, mantener el cuerpo relajado era uno de los conceptos más básicos e importantes que tuvo que aprender ya que con el cuerpo rígido y tenso los cortes no eran fluidos y por tanto costaba más hacer cortes limpios y rápidos en los enemigos. Naruto desde hacia ya casi 2 años trabajaba en su propio estilo de lucha con guadañas que el mismo bautizo como Gōsuto· dansu (Danza fantasma) el cual consistía en moverse a gran velocidad y dar cortes de forma fluida y veloz, de forma que el adversario solo pudiese ver una especie de fantasma que en realidad, eran imágenes residuales, dejadas por los movimientos de alta velocidad. El Gōsuto· dansu aun no estaba ni mucho menos completo ya que hasta que su cuerpo no fuese más ágil, flexible y veloz no seria capaz de utilizarlo a la perfección pero Naruto seguiría entrenando hasta completarlo.

El ojirrojo también aprendió a usar sus pistolas y valla que le gustaban y también empezó a aprender esgrima bajo un estricto instructor llamado Yamamoto Genryuusai que era uno de los subordinados de la diosa de la muerte en su reino. Cuando el ojirrojo vio por primera vez al anciano hombre le recordó un poco al viejo Hokage, un hombre serio con aura poderosa y sabia pero también amable. Yamamoto tenía el aspecto de un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unas pobladas cejas, cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándole su rostro surcado de arrugas. Vestía un shikakushō negro, sin ningún arreglo, y por encima de este, un haori blanco de mangas largas que usaba como manto en vez de vestirlo.

El anciano hombre era un tutor en verdad estricto pero esto es lo que quería Naruto, un profesor estricto que le hiciese sacar todo su potencial. Yamamoto le enseñó el estilo de lucha con espadas que todos los subordinados de Shinigami conocía llamado Zanjutsu (Arte de la espada) ya que necesitaba saberlo para ejercer otra de las labores encomendada por la diosa de la muerte, matar Hollows. Los Hollows son demonios huecos que se alimentan de almas humanas y no pueden ser vistos por los humanos por más poderosos y fuertes que sean y por eso era la labor de los subordinados de Shinigami hacerse cargo de estos seres que, aun que en la actualidad no solían aparecer mucho ya solo aparecían cuando ocurrían muchas muertes, algún que otro si solía aparecer en busca de un buen bocado que llevarse a la boca y esto nos lleva también a otro de los entrenamientos que Naruto tuvo que realizar en estos 4 años.

Shinigami le contó que los Hollows no podían ser destruidos por armas normal y aun que sus armas bien podrían servirle para enfrentarlos, era mejor que entrenase para lograr forjar su propia Zampakuto (Espada Cortadora de Almas) que todos sus subordinados poseían. La habilidad y forma de una Zampakuto refleja directamente el alma de su portador. Los subordinados de Shinigami las usan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y sus almas. Liberadas, pueden demostrar un poder asombroso y son una con su portador. Dentro de cada Zampakuto se encuentra un espíritu que ayuda y aconseja a su portador tanto en los entrenamientos como en las batallas.

Durante los largos entrenamientos para lograr su Zampakuto, Naruto recibió de parte de Yamamoto una explicación de los niveles de liberación de una Zampakuto. El primer nivel era el Shikai (Liberación inicial), es la primera forma "con más poder y mejoras" de una Zampakuto. Para poder activarlo, su portador, necesita aprender el nombre de su Zampakuto. Esto no es tan fácil como bautizar el arma al antojo de su usuario, ya que el espíritu que habita la Zanpakuto ya tiene un nombre, y es el portador el que debe llegar a conocerlo. Para ello, el portador del arma ha de ser capaz de comunicarse con su Zanpakuto de forma efectiva, siendo capaz de hablar con el espíritu en su mundo interior. La apariencia del mundo interior de una Zanpakuto varía de forma drástica de un portador a otro, siendo tan distintos como los espíritus de las Zanpakuto o los propios dueños de una Zampakuto, pero en todos ellos habita el espíritu del arma y para el pelirrojo ese mundo interior era el paisaje mental que había creado hace años para Natsumi.

El segundo nivel era conocido como Banki (Liberación completa), es la segunda y definitiva evolución de una Zanpakuto. Para alcanzarlo, el portador debe ser capaz de materializar el espíritu de su Zanpakuto en el mundo real y subyugarlo, dándole así al portador todo el dominio posible sobre el poder de la Zanpakuto. Con el Bankai, se consiguen multiplicar los poderes del portador entre cinco y diez veces respecto a los de un shikai.

El pelirrojo, para conseguir alcanzar el Shikai y así aprender el nombre de su Zampakuto, aprendió de Yamamoto el Jinzen(Espada Zen). Este método es la única manera de mantener una conversación adecuada con la propia Zanpakuto. Uno generalmente coloca su espada sobre su regazo y toma una pose de meditación y luego usa las fuerzas de su mente para convertirse en uno con la Zanpakuto, aunque esta posición puede variar según el usuario y un buen ejemplo de esto era el Uzumaki que lo que hacia era clavar el arma delante suya.

El ojirrojo empezó el entrenamiento para lograr su Zampakuto a los 7 años y según Yamamoto para lograr alcanzar al menos el Shikai se tardaban más de 5 años pero gigante fue su sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo lo alcanzo en solo dos años y medio algo que confirmaba las sospechas del viejo hombre de que el chico era todo un genio. Lo consideraba así por varias razones como la facilidad que tenia este para asimilar complejas explicaciones, su facilidad para el aprendizaje y todo el empeñó y esfuerzo que era capaz de poner en los entrenamientos, en resumen, el chico era como una esponja, todo lo que le enseñaban lo aprendía casi sin dificultad.

El día en que el Uzumaki alcanzó su Shikai apreció en su paisaje mental después de estar varias horas meditando y estaba extrañado al no encontrar a Natsumi por ninguna parte pero después de varios minutos no la encontró a ella pero si al espíritu de su Zampakuto. Era una bella joven, con el color de cabello rosa suave al igual que sus ojos y suelto por toda su espalda. La mujer vestía con un delicado kimono de color blanco con pétalos de cerezo en color rosa. En pocas palabras, la pelirrosa era muy hermosa, su piel era algo pálida dándole un aire frágil pero muy bello, tenia una bella figura de pechos copa D al igual que la kitsune, cintura estrecha y largas y bien tornadas piernas.

La joven se presentó de forma cordial llamando a Naruto con el "sama" al igual que Natsumi y le dijo su nombre, Senbonzakura (Mil Pétalos de Cerezo). El pelirrojo habló largo y tendido con la pelirrosa y quedó más que asombrado con las habilidades que tenia. En Shikai se esparce en millones de cuchillas invisibles, tan delgadas que sólo son visibles al ojo humano en ciertos momentos, cuando reflejan el brillo de una forma tal que parecen ser pétalos de la flor del cerezo. Moviendo el mango de la Zanpakuto o mediante el control mental, Naruto puede dirigir a su antojo estas cuchillas, permitiéndole atacar y herir a distancia a su oponente, y quebrar prácticamente cualquier defensa. El ojirrojo encontró en la pelirrosa una buena confidente y amiga como lo era Natsumi y cabe decir que cuando las dos se conocieron se llevaron bastante bien sobretodo por que tenían en común su total devoción por el rubio.

Durante los años que entrenó para alcanzar el Shikai de su Zampakuto el pelirrojo sufrió de muchos dolores de cabezas. Cuando la ira, el odio o cualquier otro sentimiento oscuro inundaba su mente una extraña, seductora y maliciosa voz resonaba en su mente. No era la voz de Natsumi y estaba seguro que esa no era la de su espada espiritual, era una voz llena de maldad y no sabia de quien o que provenía pero de algo estaba seguro, esa oscura y seductora voz le atraía demasiado. La voz le prometía poder, un poder increíble pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que si alguna vez aceptaba ese poder se perdería para siempre por lo que siempre que la voz le hablaba la ignoraba pero esto le producía un agudo dolor de cabeza por varios minutos.

Que alcanzase el Shikai no significo, ni mucho menos, el fin de los entrenamientos con Yamamoto ya que aun le quedaba aprender muchas cosas de el como las técnicas del Hohō (Movimiento rápido o Paso del rayo) que eran esenciales para todos los subordinados de Shinigami y se refiere al trabajo de pies. El Hohō**, **por si solo, permite al usuario moverse a una velocidad digna de un rayo. El Hohō se basa en 4 técnicas: Shunpo (Pasos Veloces___), _Senka (Flor de Velocidad), Utsusemi (Cigarra) y por ultimo el Shunkō (Grito Instantáneo). Para aprender estas técnicas Naruto conoció al que seria su segundo maestro, o mejor dicho maestra.___  
_

La mujer se presentó a si misma como Yoruichi Shihōin, la diosa del paso flash. Yoruichi es una mujer delgada, de piel morena y de mediana estatura, con ojos de color oro y el pelo largo de color púrpura, que se mantiene en una cola de caballo. Su atuendo consiste en una camisa sin mangas y que deja la espalda desnuda debajo de otra camisa naranja con mangas y con dos tiras blancas en los hombros, una gran faja de color beige alrededor de su cintura, y los pantalones elásticos negros con un par de zapatos marrones ligeros. La mujer de ojos color oro tenia un cuerpo bien formado con pechos copa C casi D, redondos y firmes al igual que su trasero el cual menaba cuando caminaba.

La primera impresión que tuvo Naruto de la mujer fue que era alguien alegre, muy alegre, divertida, bromista y que le encantaba ponerlo en situaciones embarazosas insinuandosele cada dos por tres con frases con segundas intenciones, algo que molestaba mucho a Natsumi y Senbonzakura. La parte positiva de aguantar el acoso constante de la pelimorada era que por lo menos los entrenamientos se los tomaba muy enserio lo que había permitido a Naruto aprender el Shunpo (Pasos Veloces) en tan solo unos pocos meses, aun que, por supuesto, a un nivel muy básico.

Naruto podía decir que, aun que Yourichi era algo pervertida, era una gran persona que se ganó su respeto y su amistad aun que no fue buena idea decírselo ya que ella tomo esto como una extraña declaración de amor y, pidiendo permiso a Shinigami que acepto gustosa a su petición, se fue a vivir junto al rubio a su apartamento, cuando eso ocurrió Naruto dio gracias al cielo que la mujer podía transformarse en gato y así cuando Sarutobi fuese a visitarlo no hubiese problemas.

Hacia un par de meses el pelirrojo había conocido al que seria su tercer maestro en las artes espirituales y quien le enseñaría las técnicas llamadas Kidō (_Vía del Demonio). _El hombre se le fue presentado como Tessai Tsukabishi y la primera vez que le vio se quedó un tanto asombrado por el aspecto y vestimenta de este. Tessai es un hombre muy alto y musculoso de piel bronceada y aspecto intimidatorio, que lleva unas gafas de cristales rectangulares y pasta negra que rara vez dejan ver sus ojos oscuros. Lleva el pelo, también de color negro, recogido en trenzas hacia atrás, y luce unas cejas gruesas y un gran bigote, quizás su rasgo más distintivo. Viste una camiseta de color blanco muy ajustada, sobre la cual luce un delantal azul.

Tessai le explico que los Kidō, también llamado Artes Demoníacas, eran una forma de usar y enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos, consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros. Los hechizos Kidō están ordenados del 1 al 99, según el poder que despliegan y la dificultad que entraña su realización. Para poder invocar uno en particular, el usuario debe recitar las palabras adecuadas, seguidas del nombre del hechizo y de su número. Sin embargo, para un usuario de Kidō lo bastante experimentado como lo era Tessai, no es necesario incluir el encantamiento en particular, aunque haciéndolo se incrementa su potencia. El poder de un hechizo Kidō, sin embargo, no depende tanto del número como del nivel del usuario que lo invoque y Tessia le hizo una demostración con ayuda de Yamamoto que, aun que era bueno en los Kidō, no podía compararse con Tessai en ese ámbito.

El Tessai ejecuto el Hadō numero 31-Shakkahō (Disparo de Fuego Rojo) lanzando contra Yamamoto una bola de llameante fuego rojo echo de energía espiritual llamada Reiatsu. El anciano contraataco con el Hadō numero 54-Haien (Llamas Desertoras) lanzando una esfera de fuego morado contra la esfera roja que al chocar las dos produjo una estallido y quedó demostrado que lo que importaba era el nivel de el usuario y no el numero del Kidō ya que ambos quedaron en empate, aun que el haori de Yamamoto estaba algo chamuscado en una de las mangas.

Una vez terminó la demostración, Tessai le explicó los distintos tipos de Kidō que existía los cuales se encontraban divididos en grupo según su utilidad. El primer grupo eran los Bakudō (Vía de Atadura), son 99 hechizos Kidō englobados en un mismo grupo pese a poseer características muy diferentes entre sí. El punto en común que tienen es un propósito de proteger y defender, y en cualquier caso evitar el daño a todos los contendientes. Por ello, suele decirse que los Bakudō son hechizos defensivos que incapacitan al oponente, mas en realidad existen algunos de ellos que no son empleados con esta finalidad, sino para encontrar a alguien o comunicarse a distancia con un gran número de personas.

El segundo grupo eran los Los Hadō (Vía de Destrucción), son los 99 hechizos Kidō empleados con un fin claramente ofensivo. La mayor parte de ellos comprenden distintas descargas de energía de diferentes rangos de ataque, tamaños, colores y potencias, que producen efectos muy variados sobre el enemigo. Tessai le contó que los Hadō del nivel 90 y superiores son, con diferencia, mucho más efectivos y poderosos que el resto, pero su dominio es tan complicado que requieren de años de entrenamientos para poder usarlos y controlarlos completamente.

El tercer grupo eran los Kaidō (Vuelta Atrás), también conocido como Kidō Curativo, es una amplia y compleja rama dedicada a la sanación de las heridas. Estos hechizos no tienen nombre, numeración o necesidad de recitar algunas palabras y consisten en transfusiones de energía espiritual al cuerpo que se trata de curar y una vez ha sido inyectado en el cuerpo la energía espiritual se encarga de curar el daño.

El ultimo grupo no pose nombre ni numeración, son hechizos con una gran gama de utilidades como crear barreras especiales, dormir o paralizar al enemigo, algunos ataques, etc...

Tessai quedó bastante asombrado con la facilidad que tenia Naruto en aprender y memorizar los nombres y como conjurar los Kidō y estaba seguro que en unos cuantos años seria un gran usuario de estos. Algo que también asombro mucho a Tessai fue la facilidad que el ojirrojo tenia para usar y controlar el Reiatsu. Lo usaba sin problemas en la cantidad casi exacta que necesitaba, algo muy diferente a lo que pasaba cuando trataba de usar el chakra.

Shinigami, por supuesto, no podía dejar que el pelirrojo descuidase su entrenamientos como shinobi aun con todo lo que estaba entrenando con sus demás maestros y muchos menos desperdiciar el regalo que le entrego cuando le besó. Naruto recibió la sorprendente revelación de que el beso de la bella deidad de la muerte había hecho que sus redes de chakra aumentasen de forma extraordinaria y que también le había conferido la habilidad de poder moldear los 5 elementos del chakra e incluso los elementos secundarios y terciarios pero había otra cosa que lo sorprendió muchísimo que fue que en su ojo derecho se había desarrollado un Sharingan en su máximo poder, el Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (**EMS para abreviar**). El patrón de su EMS era una especie de shuriken de 4 puntas que se conectaban entre si por arcos. Naruto, por supuesto, aun no era capaz de usar ninguna de las técnicas del EMS pero aun así podía usar las técnicas y habilidades más sencillas como copiar técnicas o crear ilusiones de bajo nivel.

El Uzumaki conoció a los 8 años, la misma edad con la que ingresó en la academia ninja, a su maestro en ninjutsu y cuando lo tuvo delante suya hizo algo que llevaba sin hacer desde hacia años, se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Su sensie era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada pero fuerte. Era rubio, con el pelo de punta y con unos intensos y brillantes ojos azules como zafiros. El hombre vestía con el uniforme estándar Jounin de Konoha debajo de una capa blanca con llamas rojas en la que se leía "Cuarta sombra del fuego". En efecto el hombre era el padre de Naruto, el Konoha no Koroii no Senkou y Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Minato quedó asombrado cuando se encontró de frente con Naruto, el había sido convocado por Shinigami para entrenar a uno de sus subordinados en ninjutsu ya que por lo visto también era un ninja pero en ningún momento por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que pudiese llegar a ser su propio hijo aun que pasado el asombro inicial se sintió muy feliz y emocionado por poder reunirse y hablar con el. Padre e hijo lloraron, rieron, Minato recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Naruto por su brillante idea de sellar en el a Natsumi y hablaron largo y tendido sobre todo.

El rubio estaba francamente decepcionado con los habitantes de la villa ya que el siempre quiso que Naruto fuese tratado como un héroe por contener el inmenso poder de Kyubi aun que su pecho se llenó de orgullo cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que no le importaba ser odiado, el llevaría ese peso sobre sus hombros y con sus actos demostraría ser merecedor de sus alabanzas y que aria que todos coreasen su nombre cuando se convirtiera en Hokage.

Una vez iniciaron el entrenamiento Minato tuvo que agradecer mentalmente a Sarutobi el haberle dado aquellos libros con los fundamentos del ninjutsu al ojirrojo ya que esto acelero bastante las cosas y pudieron centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, el control del chakra de Naruto el cual era peor que pésimo dado su alta cantidad de este. El pelirrojo comenzó con los entrenamientos básicos de control del chakra, el ejercicio de mantener una hoja sobre su frente le costo casi más de 8 meses pero al final consiguió dominarlo haciendo que su control mejorase un poco pero no era suficiente. El ejercicio de caminar por un árbol lo había conseguido dominar hace apenas 2 meses pero lo bueno que tuvo esto es que su padre empezó a enseñarle algunas de las técnicas básicas como el Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante) y el Henge no Jutsu (Tecnica de transformación) pero el Bushin no jutsu (Jutsu de replica) nunca fue capaz de hacerlo por lo que Minato decidió enseñarle mejor el _Kage _Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombra) que aprendió asombrosamente en solo dos días, haciendo que su entrenamientos se acelerase.

Unos años más tarde de iniciar el entrenamiento con su padre, cuando ya dominó el Shikai, el ojirrojo recibió la feliz noticia de que si quería podría retirar el sello que aprisionaba a Natsumi ya que no corría ningún riesgo de que su sistema de chakra fuese a ser afectado. Según la explicación que recibió tanto de su padre como de Shinigami, ahora su red de chakra era mucho más potente que una normal por lo que no correría el riesgo de que esta se quemase o destruyese cuando dejase que el chakra demoníaco de la pelirroja corriese por este a tan corta edad. Natsumi se sintió infinitamente feliz cuando por fin pudo salir al exterior y no paró de darle las gracias a Naruto aun que este no comprendía por que seguía queriendo ir con el en su paisaje mental, según la pelirroja era para estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a el aun que en opinión de cierta diosa era para no dejar que Senbonzakura pasase más tiempo que ella junto al pelirrojo.

A los 8 años y medio, como ya he dicho antes, el rubio comenzó con sus labores como subordinado de Shinigami y cuando ejecutó su primer encargo de asesinato se acabó preguntando si estaba bien que no hubiese sentido nada al hacerlo, aun en parte se comprendía por la persona a la que había tenido que mandar al infierno. Su blanco resultó ser el mismo hombre que hacia años había organizado su "asesinato", por supuesto este no se había manchado las manos sino que había contratado a unos tipos que después de dar muerte a Naruto huyeron de la villa con los bolsillos bien llenos de monedas y nunca más se les había vuelto a ver por Konoha.

El hombre era un conocido comerciante de productos de otros países aun que esto era solo una tapadera para su verdadero negocio, venta y compra de drogas ilegales. El tipo usaba los cargamentos de productos para exportarla y recibirla y con ese simple truco el tipo estaba amasando una fortuna y si alguien intentaba delatarlo simplemente se lo cargaba. El ojirrojo podía recordar cada mínimo detalle de aquel día en que orquestó su primer asesinato, recordaba como fue convocado por la mañana temprano por la bella deidad de la muerte y como esta le hablo sobre el inicio de sus labores como su subordinado antes de hablarle sobre su objetivo. Naruto estuvo acechando al tipo en las sombras todo el días, esperando un momento en que se quedase solo para poder entrar en acción y eso ocurrió a las 12 de la noche exactas.

Esa noche era especialmente fría pues se encontraban en pleno mes de Noviembre y mientras el hombre caminaba por las oscuras calles de la villa exhalaba vaho por la boca sin saber que desde las sombras unos ojos color rojo como la sangre completamente vacíos de cualquier sentimiento le acechaban sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos. El hombre llegó a su hogar el cual estaba completamente en penumbras ya que el vivía solo para que nadie entorpeciese sus oscuros negocios, cuando cerró la puerta no se percató de como en el pelirrojo pasó por esta a gran velocidad antes de cerrarla. El hombre fue a su estudio, completamente ignorante de su inesperado visitante, y cuando se giro para salir de la habitación ahí estaba Naruto, con un rostro completamente en blanco que no mostraba sentimiento alguno y con Tamashī no pāji (purgadora de almas) en su mano derecha. El hombre dejó escapar un sonido de su boca antes de que el pelirrojo, con total sangre fría, se lanzase contra el y de un corte de su guadaña separase la cabeza del cuerpo dejando que de este saliese un geiser de sangre que manchó toda la sala.

El manchado rostro de sangre de Naruto miraba como el rojo fluido vital seguía y seguía saliendo del cuerpo del tipo tirado en el suelo, sus ojos no mostraban nada en absoluto, ni felicidad ni tristeza ni repugnancia, nada, su rostro simplemente estaba completamente en blanco, no mostraba sentimiento alguno ante el asesinato que acababa de realizar. El Uzumaki preparo todo para que cuando alguien llegase a la casa encontrase pruebas de a lo que en verdad se dedicaba el sujeto y después de eso salió a la calle por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y se movió en las sombras como un espectro hasta su pequeño hogar. Aquella noche no durmió, no por arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho sino por que se cuestionaba si estaba bien no sentir absolutamente nada al arrebatar la vida a alguien. Hoy en día y después de haber asesinado a muchos otros aun no encontraba una repuesta para esta pregunta pero si tenia claro una cosa, si Shinigami le mandaba matar a alguien, el no la cuestionaría y mataría a esa persona sin ningún remordimiento.

Naruto respiraba agitado mientras con inspiraciones largas y profundas trataba de calmar su agitación. Ahora se encontraba sobre la cabeza de su padre en el monumento de los Hokages mientras admiraba el sol en el horizonte y como en las calles de la villa la gente empezaba a salir a la calle para así iniciar sus labores diarias. El pelirrojo dando una larga respiración disfrutó del fresco aire de la mañana ante de volver a reiniciar su caminata, ahora para regresar a su hogar para desayunar, vestirse y acudir a la academia ninja ya que aun que ya superaba el nivel de Gennin tenia que mantener las apariencias. Pues el ante los ojos de la villa era solo Naruto Uzumaki, niño demonio para muchos, buen amigo para otros pocos, pero nadie sabia que el era en verdad uno de los más fieles seguidores de la diosa de la muerte.

**Y esto es todo por el momento y espero que el capitulo explicatorio no se les haya echo muy aburrido pero era necesario. En el próximo cap ya veremos algo de lucha ligera y a Naruto trabajando para Shinigami. En mi perfil podéis encontrar los link para ver como se ve el EMS de Naruto y Senbonzakura en forma de espada, desgraciadamente no he encontrado ninguna imagen que se asemejase a la imagen que quería de ella en forma espiritual. Como siempre decirles que si les ha gustado el cap, tienen alguna duda sobre algo o quieren darme algún consejo sobre como mejorar el fic, esperaré sus reviews con ilusión. Y sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense y ja ne.**


	3. La rutina diaria

**Hola lectores y lectoras de fanfiction aquí Akuma no Ryu trayéndoles un día más un nuevo cap para este fic que veo ha gustado bastante y para el que que os aseguro tengo planeadas muchas y geniales cosas. Tengo que agregar también que lamento el haberme retrasado tanto en subir un nuevo cap pero ya saben como es la inspiración. Bueno como no quiero hacerles esperar más y ustedes quieren leer el cap cuanto antes pasaré a lo de siempre y al nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y los leo al final.**

**tengu19: **Gracias por los reviews y le alegra que te guste la historia y si es verdad eso es más aterrador y poderoso que el tsukuyomi eterno XD.

**rolando0897 : **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Shirou Kiyama: **Gracias por el review y le alegra que te guste la historia y tranqui un descuido lo tenemos todos, y no, no es de Soul Eater.

**********Ezetxzk Maggots: **Gracias por el review y le alegra que te guste la historia, si sera NaruXharem y para introducir a Yugao, Anko y Mei al harem de Naruto ya lo tengo planeado pero todavía me queda pensar en la manera de introducir a Kurenai.

******************Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y le alegra que te guste la historia, lo de Haku me gusta esa idea y ya tengo pensado como hacerlo, paras su ojo izquierdo ya he pensado en algo, y respecto a lo que es la voz oscura en la cabeza de Naruto as acertado pero en este fic tengo pensado en que pelen para que el rubio pueda usar su poder, lo de Kushina ya lo he pensado y en un par de caps sabrás que pasa con ella, respecto a los bijus no todos serán mujeres pero si unos cuantos y respecto al harem has acertado en unas cuantas.******************  
**

**************************caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y en este tu duda se resolverá.

******************************CCSakuraforever : **Gracias por el review y le alegra que te guste la historia, ya tenia planeado que Minato le entregase la parte Ying que hay en el pero un poco más adelante, cuando se gradué en la academia y en el futuro lo despertará y estoy seguro que a muchos les sorprende como jeje.

**********************************naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

******************************************77victor77: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

******************************************cerezo. dulce11: **Gracias por el review y le alegra que te guste la historia, y si es más maduro y en sus misiones sus enemigos suplicará piedad.

**Naruto98**: gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.

**j. i. v:** Gracias por el review y aquí el nuevo cap que espero que te guste.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Shinigami hablando-Hola.

Shinigami pensando-(Hola).

Zampakuto hablando-_Muy buenos días_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Muy buenos días_)

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2: La rutina diaria.

El reluciente y cálido sol llevaba ya un par de horas en lo alto del cielo y en las calles de la villa oculta entre las hojas la gente se preparaba para iniciar una nueva jornada. En una de las zonas residenciales más sencillas de la ciudad, cierto pelirrojo con marcas en las mejillas arribaba a su hogar tras concluir con su caminata diaria. El apartamento del Uzumaki no era especialmente grande, constaba de una habitación, la suya, una cocina/salón y un baño con ducha. Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue pasar por la cocina donde como cada mañana se encontraba Natsumi preparando el desayuno.

La pelirroja, por alguna razón que aun a día de hoy Naruto no conseguía entender, vestía con un uniforme de maid de manga corta al igual que la falda que de tener 2 cm menos dejaría vislumbrar su carnoso y bien formado trasero. El Uzumaki la saludó y ella respondió alegre y efusivamente y eso aunque el ojirrojo no lo demostrase físicamente le alegraba mucho. Durante sus años de convivencia con la poderosa kitsune había aprendido mucho sobre ella y era en verdad triste como siempre la habían tratado como un arma, con las excepciones de de Kusina y Mito Uzumaki por lo que verla sonreír de esa forma en verdad le gustaba mucho.

Después de saludarla, el pelirrojo se dirigió a darse una ducha para retirar el sudor de su cuerpo y no oler mal todo el día. La tibia agua caía de la ducha y el ojirrojo disfrutaba del relajante mangerazo que eliminaba todo rastro de sudor de su cuerpo mientras de forma sigilosa una esbelta, bella y desnuda figura se colaba en la ducha sin que el Uzumaki se diese cuenta.

-¿Quieres que te talle la espalda, Na-ru-to_kun?-Dijo la melodiosa voz de Yoruichi a su espalda mientras dejaba que el pelirrojo sintiese en ella sus suaves y redondos pechos.

-No hace falta Yoruichi_sensei y ahora, ¿le importaría dejar que me duche tranquilo?-Dijo el Uzumaki, rechazando la generosa oferta de la pelimorada, no porque ella no le atrajese sino por todo lo contrario.

Ella era muy hermosa y mentiría si dijese que que no le gustaba como bien demostraba cierta parte de su anatomía que se alzaba duro y rígido ante el suave roce los pezones de la mujer contra su espalda sacando de ella una traviesa sonrisa antes de relamerse los labios de una forma por demás sensual.

-Me parece que el no está de acuerdo con eso Naruto_kun, anda deja que tu Yoruichi_sensei se encargue de el.-Dijo la pelimorada mientras su mano derecha descendía en pos de su presa, ya ansiando poder tener algo de diversión junto al ojirrojo que aun que pareciese mentira seguía siendo virgen ya que para el el sexo era un paso que aun no estaba listo para dar.

-**Naruto_sama ya tiene el desayu...¡¿YORUICHI_DONO SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HACE A NARUTO_SAMA?!**-Gritó la pelirroja cuando al entrar en el baño se encontró esa escena aun que Naruto más bien se preguntaba por que narices había entrado en el baño cuando bien pudo habérselo dicho desde afuera.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a forcejear en la ducha, Natsumi por sacar a la desnuda Yoruichi de esta y la pelimorada por permanecer en la ducha junto al pelirrojo al cual se aferraba con fuerza haciendo que Naruto tuviese que usar su chakra en pies y manos para no ser sacado de la ducha junto a la mujer de tez oscura.

-**¡Suelte de una vez a Naruto_sama, Yoruichi_dono!**-Dijo la pelirroja que ya tenia su ropa completamente empapada lo que hacia que se le pegase a su bella figura.

-¡Ya suéltame zorrita y déjame a solas con Naruto_kun!-Respondió la pelimorada sin dejar de aferrarse fuertemente al desnudo pelirrojo que hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en su lugar pero al final ocurrió lo que tenia que ocurrir. El Uzumaki al final no pudo aguantar más y los 3 cayeron al suelo en una bola que rodó por este hasta golpear la pared del pasillo donde acabaron desparramados por el suelo.

-(¿Por que a mi y... no me digas que esto es?).-Pensó el joven antes de que apretase suavemente lo que se encontraba entre sus manos y que escuchase un ligero y melódico gemido antes de alzar la vista y ver que sus manos se encontraban en los pechos de Natsumi.

-**N-Naruto-o_samaa**.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de ponerse como su cabello y acabar desmayada encima del ojirrojo mientras la aun desnuda pelimorada se tronchaba de la risa y se revolcaba en el suelo mientras el Uzumaki solo podía suspirar con cansancio por haber vuelto a protagonizar una de las escenas más típicas de su hogar.

Un par de minutos después y tras recibir las sentidas disculpas de ambas mujeres por lo ocurrido el pelirrojo procedió a cambiarse de ropa para asistir un día más a la academia ninja. El pelirrojo vestía unas botas de combate negras, nunca le gustaron las clásicas sandalias ninjas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón donde tenia dos porta objetos en la parte delantera y en la pierna derecha se encontraba su porta kunais. Su torso era cubierto por una camisa de manga corta de color rojo debajo de una chaqueta negra con capucha, de forro interno color rojo y que vestía con las mangas remangadas. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros sin dedos .

Antes de acudir a desayunar en compañía de las dos mujeres, el pelirrojo recogió a Ebony y Ivory de su mesa de estudio y las colocó en la parte trasera de su cinturón y también agarró a Revelion y acudió con ella en la mano a la cocina donde la dejó apoyada contra la mesa antes de sentarse frente a las dos mujeres y comenzar a desayunar.

Los 3 se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Yoruichi vestía con su ropa tradicional mientras que la pelirroja se había puesto su kinomo ya que su traje de maid había quedado completamente empapado por la pequeña batalla librado en la ducha. El desayuno consistía en unos hot cakes, un poco de cereal y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja. Para Naruto fue una suerte la increíble habilidad para cocinar que poseía la kitsune ya que, a pesar de que con la paga que le daba semanalmente el Sandaime podía comprar los alimentos, su habilidad para las artes culinarias era catastrófica, de alguna manera que el no podía entender todo lo que trataba de cocinar que no fuese ramen instantáneo se quemaba por completo.

-**Se que no sirve de nada pero aun así le repito que lamento mucho lo ocurrido en la ducha Naruto_sama.**-Se volvió a disculpar la pelirroja provocando un suspiro de cansancio del ojirrojo ya que esta era la trigésimo octava vez que se disculpaba con el.

-Y yo te repito que no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya lo que ha sucedido Natsumi_chan.-Dijo el pelirrojo con voz calmada sacando una sonrisa a la mujer de ojos rasgados.-Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿has conseguido algo de información sobre aquello que te pedí Yoruichi_sensei?-

-*Suspiro* Lo lamento Naruto_kun pero aun no he logrado encontrar nada realmente importante, ese maldito tuerto si que sabe como esconder bien sus documentos ademas de que ese lugar es como un condenado laberinto.-Dijo la pelimorada, disculpándose por no haber conseguido encontrar la información que el Uzumaki le había pedido hacia ya un par de semanas sobre Danzou Shimura.

El pelirrojo no se fiaba en absoluto del vendado hombre el cual en más de una ocasión había aparecido en su puerta ofreciéndole ingresar en una organización secreta de la aldea que el mismo denominó como AMBU Raíz. Por supuesto el ojirrojo se negó en todas y cada una de las veces que el vendado hombre se lo propuso y estaba seguro que sino fuese por los dos AMBUS que se encargaban de custodiarlo por orden de Sarutobi ya lo habría intentado llevar contra su voluntad.

-Aun así muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo sensei y por favor sigue intentándolo, estoy seguro que ahora que las tensiones con el clan Uchiha han aumentado ese sujeto estará planeado algo, después de todo no es trigo limpio.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de dar su sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Por supuesto que si Naruto_kun y espero que que cuando te consiga esa información me recompenses como es debido.-Respondió la mujer de tez oscura antes de guiñarle un ojo a Naruto provocando a la kitsune pelirroja que simplemente se tragó su enojo por que sino acabaría pelando con la mujer de cabellos morados y sabia que eso no le gustaba a su adorado pelirrojo.

Después de desayunar el Uzumaki se colocó a Revelión a la espalda, se despidió de la chicas y partió rumbo a la academia. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la villa rumbo a la academia recibía todo tipo de miradas de los aldeanos. La mayoría le miraban con odio y desprecio pues creían que era la reencarnación del Kyubi. Otras personas le miraban con ojos neutros, gente que no sabia que opinar al respecto sobre el o que habían llegado a la villa un tiempo después del ataque de hace 10 años y no tenían una opinión ni buena ni mala del pelirrojo pero que aun así simplemente le ignoraban.

Por ultimo estaba el grupo que más temía el pelirrojo, el NLFC, o sin abreviar, Naruto Love Fans Club, aunque el ojirrojo prefería llamarlas sus locas y molestas acosadoras. El grupo estaba compuesto en su mayoría por chicas de su edad o con una par de años más o menos que el aun que también había algunas mujeres maduras en el molesto grupo. Todas las componentes de esta singular organización le llamaban de forma cariñosa y algunas incluso le llamaban con el "sama" y esas eran las que más solían molestarle ya que incluso habían intentado colarse en su casa alguna vez.

Después de un rato caminando al fin llegó al edificio de la academia ninja de Konoha, era un edificio de dos plantas, bastante grande y con un amplio terreno para los campos de tiro. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su clase pudo oír un ligero bostezo en su mente lo que significaba que cierta pelirrosa había despertado al fin.

-(Buenos días Sen_chan, ¿has dormido bien?)-Preguntó el pelirrojo a su espada espiritual que en su paisaje mental se tallaba los ojos.

-_De maravilla Naruto_sama gracias por preguntar, ¿ha ocurrido algo importante en la mañana?-_Preguntó la chica haciendo que en la nuca de Naruto se formase una gota de sudor al recordar lo ocurrido en la ducha con la pelirroja y la pelimorada.

-(Nada en especial).-Respondió el Uzumaki antes de entrar en su clase.

Al entrar en el aula vio que como siempre a esa hora la clase estaba desierta con la única excepción de una persona la cual era de las pocas en toda la villa a las que el pelirrojo consideraba un buen compañero, un camarada y un amigo, Shino Aburame, el heredero de uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha. El Aburame vestía con una larga gabardina, unos pantalones negros y unos lentes oscuros. Shino le cayó bien desde el primer día de academia, el pelinegro era alguien serio, educado, profesional y que solo hablaba cuando era necesario, Naruto estaba seguro que algún día se convertiría en un gran ninja.

-Buenos días Naruto_san.-Saludó de forma tranquila el chico de lentes al pelirrojo.

-Buenos días a ti también Shino_san, hoy también me has vuelto a ganar.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se sentaba y refiriéndose a que el Aburame había llegado antes que el a clase.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron a charlar tranquilamente para amenizar el tiempo de espera hasta que sus demás compañeros y compañeras de clase llegasen. Según fue pasando el tiempo los jóvenes alumnos fueron llegando y entre ellos estaban los herederos y herederas de los clanes de la villa. Los primeros de este grupo en llegar fue el dúo formado por Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi de los que el pelirrojo tenia una opinión clara y concisa, si eso dos no dejaban atrás su malos hábitos sin duda acabarían muriendo de forma por demás patética en alguna misión.

La siguiente en entrar fue la heredera el clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga. La chica, en opinión de Naruto, era bastante linda y se esforzaba en sus estudios como shinobi pero su mayor problema era su eterna timidez algo que tendría que remediar y si quería convertirse en una buena kunoichi. El siguiente en entrar fue alguien a quien el pelirrojo no le importaría separa la cabeza de los hombros. Se trataba del siempre arrogante heredero del clan Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, alguien a quien en opinión del Uzumaki le urgía un baño. El Inuzuka era arrogante, molesto, ruidoso y un pervertido al que en más de una ocasión pillaron espiando en el cuarto de baño de las chicas y lo peor para el pelirrojo era que el chico perro le retaba casi todos los días por ver quien era, según el, el macho Alfa de la clase.

La siguiente en entrar fue otra de las pocas personas a las que Naruto consideraba digna de su amistad, Sakumi Uchiha. La joven heredera del clan Uchiha era toda una belleza y la envidia de casi todas las chicas de la academia. No era muy alta ni muy baja y su piel era de un tono bastante claro. La chica tenia una buena figura para su temprana edad lo que provocaba la envidia en las demás chicas de la clase. Tenia unos bellos ojos de un color azul oscuro al igual que su cabello que enmarcaba su rostro a los lados mientras que por la parte de atrás lo dejaba crecer largo y reposando sobre su hombro derecho. La vestimenta de la chica consistía en una sandalias ninja atadas con vendas, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color blanco y una camisa de manga corta de color azul añil con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda.

-Shino_san, Naruto, buenos días a ambos.-Saludo la joven a ambos jóvenes que le devolvieron el saludo mientras que ella se sentaba al lado del ojirrojo, para molestia de las demás chicas ya que ella era la única que hasta el momento el Uzumaki había dejado sentarse a su lado.

En un principio Naruto se había acercado a ella para intentar saber más sobre el Sharingan pero con el paso del tiempo y entre charlas había descubierto en ella una buena amiga. La Uchiha era dedicada en sus estudios teóricos pero tampoco dejaba de lado el entrenamiento físico y tampoco podía negar que ella era toda una belleza y que se sentía atraído por ella cosa que le hacia replantearse sino era un pervertido ya que esos mismos sentimientos los tenia por Natsumi, Yoruichi y Senbonzakura e incluso por Shinigami.

En la clase había bastante barullo, los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos sobre temas triviales o sobre las lecciones del día anterior y de vez en cuando se podía escuchar el feliz ladrido de un animado y pequeño Akamaru, lo único que le gustaba a Naruto que tuviese relación con el Inuzuka. De pronto las conversaciones cesaron cuando el suelo empezó a vibrar como si de un terremoto se tratase. Afuera del aula ruidos de golpes y algún que otro grito podían escucharse y Naruto, desgraciadamente, sabia perfectamente de que se trataba.

Con un fuerte golpe la puerta de la clase fue abierta dejando ver a dos chicas que se peleaban por conseguir entrar una antes que la otra. Se trataba de cierta pelirrosa de ojos color jade y de cierta rubia de ojos color azul y heredera del clan Yamanaka.

-¡Aaaaahhhh suéltame de una vez Ino cerda que he llegado primero!-Gritó a pleno pulmón la pelirrosa de nombre Sakura Haruno mientras trataba de empujar a la rubia para pasar ella.

-¡Suelta tu frentona que yo he llegado antes!-Gritó la rubia de nombre Ino Yamanaka sin dejar de tratar de sacar de su camino a la pelirrosa.

-Ya están esas dos como cada día, ¿es que no se cansan?-Preguntó Sakumi con voz irritada por la pesadez de las dos chicas.

-Simplemente haz como nosotros he ignóralas Sakumi.-Aconsejó el pelirrojo con voz monótona mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la nada.

-El problema no es ignorarlas sino el dolor de cabeza que me provoca los gritos de Haruno.-Dijo la peliazul mientras se tallaba la frente para mitigar el mencionado dolor.

Después de muchos empujones, gritos y golpes, ambas chicas entraron en la clase, las dos jadeando levemente. Cuando se recompusieron se colocaron la ropa y con amorosas sonrisas se dirigieron al pelirrojo.-¿Naruto_kun cual de las dos te gusta más?-Preguntaron a la vez ambas chicas al Uzumaki.

-Ninguna de las dos me interesa en lo más mínimo, amabas son solo una molestia.-Respondió el pelirrojo para diversión de la Uchiha que veía como ambas chicas eran rodeadas por una aura depresiva.

-E-entonces, ¿que clase de chica te gusta Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la aun deprimida pelirrosa captando la atención de todas las chicas de la clase.

-Alguien como Sakumi o Hinata, una chica que no se preocupa solo de su aspecto y que se centra como es debido en su entrenamiento como kunoichi.-Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas sacasen una libreta donde apuntaban lo que había dicho mientras Sakumi tenia un tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas y Hinata estaba roja como una manzana pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

La pelirrosa iba a continuar preguntándole más sobre sus gustos en mujeres pero la puerta de la clase volvió a abrirse dando paso a Iruka Umino. Era un hombre de tez algo oscura, con una característica cicatriz en el puente de la nariz y con el pelo recogido en la nuca.

-Vale dejad ya de armar ruido y colocaos en vuestros sitios sino queréis limpiar todas las aulas al terminar las clases.-Amenazó amablemente el chunin con un efecto inmediato ya que todos estaban en sus sitios correspondientes y en completo silencio.-Así me gusta, bien el día de hoy tendremos unos combates de practica de taijutsu a si que seguidme afuera para realizar los combates.-

Todos los alumnos siguieron al hombre a la zona de combates donde se realizaban los mencionados combates de practica y también los exámenes de ascenso a genin pero para eso aun les quedaba 4 años más. La clase fue dividida en hombres y mujeres y estas ultimas fueron las primeras en combatir. La mayoría de los combates fueron deplorables ya que ninguna luchaba en serio, lo único que buscaban era llamar la atención del ojirrojo que solo prestó atención al combate de Sakumi contra Hinata en las que ambas lucharon en serio y acabó con la victoria de la Uchiha que estrecho la mano de Hinata en un gesto deportivo que Naruto no pudo evitar aplaudir, ellas eran kunoichis a los ojos del Uzumaki.

Una vez finalizados los combates de las mujeres empezaron los de los hombres y todos tenían claro cual había sido el más decepcionante de todos, el combate de Shikamaru contra Choji en el que el Nara se rindió nada más iniciar el combate. El combate de Shino fue bastante bueno, demostró buenas capacidades de taijutsu pero por desgracia acabó perdiendo dado que sus ataques eran bastante lentos y el taijutsu era el punto débil del clan Aburame por lo que el pelirrojo se hizo una nota mental de ayudarle a mejorar eso.

-Bien ahora, Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka.-Dijo el hombre de la marca en la nariz alegrando al chico perro y haciendo suspirar al ojirrojo.

-Sii, esta vez voy a vencerte Uzumaki y demostraré a todas estas perras quien el macho alfa aquí.-Ladro con fuerza el Inuzuka mientras el pequeño Akamaru lo apoyaba desde la distancia y el pelirrojo solo volvía a suspirar con cansancio.

-(Sen_chan, ¿que crees que pasaría si le arranco la cabeza hoy mismo?)-Preguntó el Uzumaki a su arma espiritual que pensó un par de segundos su respuesta.

-_Lo más probable es que le echaran de la academia impidiéndole convertirse en genin y lo encerrarían en prisión Naruto_sama-_Contestó con calma la pelirrosa de su mente mientras el pelirrojo caminaba resignado hasta el tatami donde se colocó frente a Kiba.

-Bien si ambos están preparados, hajime.-Dijo el chunin bajando su mano y dando inicio al encuentro entre los dos jóvenes.

Naruto no se movió un solo milímetro de su lugar, permanecía delante del chico perro con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con aburrimiento, algo que irritaba de sobremanera al Inizuka. Kiba se lanzó al ataque sin medir consecuencias y empezó a lanzar puñetazo tras puñetazo que el ojirrojo evadía fácilmente e incluso con los ojos cerrados. El Inuzuka solo se enfurecía cada vez más al no poder darle un solo golpe y además comenzaba a cansarse por lo que no pudo evadir el puñetazo del Uzumaki a su estomago que le sacó el aire y tuvo que coger distancia para reponerlo.

-Deberías rendirte Kiba, nunca me has logrado siquiera golpear y esta no será la excepción, solo rindete y no tendré que hacerte daño.-Ofreció amablemente el pelirrojo al chico perro ya que para el este combate solo era una perdida de tiempo.

-JA, eso nunca, yo soy un Inuzuka y pertenezco a un clan de ninja mientras que tu solo eres un estúpido huérfano. Seguro que tu madre era solo una puta a la que mataron por no hacer bien su trabajo.-Gran error el insultar a la madre de Naruto.

De pronto fue como si la temperatura del sitio descendiera un par de grados. Iruka abrió grande los ojos al percibir el instinto asesino del Uzumaki que hacia que la mayoría de los estudiantes tuviesen problemas para respirar, si solo supiese que eso no era ni el 50% de lo que podía hacer emanar el ojirrojo. Kiba estaba completamente paralizado en el lugar, estaba completamente aterrado mientras veía como Naruto se acercaba a el lentamente y con los ojos llenos de ira contenida.

-Escúchame bien saco de pulgas por que solo lo repetiré una vez, me da exactamente igual que me insulte, pero si se te vuelve a ocurrir la brillante idea de insulta a mi madre me encargaré personalmente de separar ese estúpida, vacía e inútil cabeza de tus hombros, ¿ha quedado claro?-Dijo el Uzumaki frente al chico perro que solo atinó a balbucear un si antes de que un potente puñetazo se Naruto se clavase en su cara mandándolo a volar contra un árbol donde quedó K. O.

-E-el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki.-Decretó Iruka cuando el instinto asesino del pelirrojo dejó de sentirse y el chunin hacia una nota metal para hablar sobre ello con el hokage.

El "combate" de Naruto fue el ultimo por lo que la practica de taijutsu finalizó dando inicio al receso para comer. Iruka se encargó de llevar al inconsciente Kiba a la enfermería mientras el pelirrojo, como casi siempre, había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

-Me pregunto a donde demonios ira cuando desaparece a esta hora.-Se preguntó en voz la alta la Uchiha al lado del ninja de lentes que simplemente alzó los hombros ya que el tampoco tenia idea de donde podría estar el Uzumaki.

En el tejado de la academia cierto pelirrojo de marcas en las mejillas parecía estar esperando algo mientras estaba apoyado contra la barandilla con una par de bentos envueltos en pañuelos de color rojo y morado respectivamente. De pronto de uno de los arboles cercanos, una figura se dejó caer en el tejado. Tenia un largo cabello de color morado y vestía con el uniforme estándar de los AMBUS de Konoha y rostro era ocultado por una mascara de gato.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun y lamento mi retraso, esta mañana hemos tenido reunión en las fuerzas AMBU y me ha sido imposible llegar antes.-Se disculpó la mujer mientras se retiraba la mascara dejando ver un bello y femenino rostro de facciones delicadas y ojos marrones claros.

-No tienes por que disculparte Yugao, yo acabo de llegar, toma.-Dijo el ojirrojo mientras le entregaba uno de los bentos envuelto en un pañuelo morado y los dos se sentaban en el suelo para comer juntos.

La joven frente a Naruto era Yugao Uzuki, uno de los dos AMBUS que el Sandaime había puesto como sus "guardianes" después de lo ocurrido hace ya 4 años. El Uzumaki se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró que la pelimorada era solo unos pocos años mayor que el y ya era miembro de los AMBU. Naruto se había llevado bien con la chica desde el momento en que se conocieron, ella era otra de las pocas personas en la villa a las que el ojirrojo consideraba un amigo y desde hacia ya más de un año siempre que Yugao podía comían juntos y el pelirrojo no podía negar que empezaba a sentir algo por ella y no ayudaba nada a su conflicto interno sobre chicas el que Yoruichi le estuviese recordando casi a diario que al ser el ultimo varón del clan Uzumaki tendría que contraer matrimonio con más de una mujer.

-Y dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante durante mi ausencia?-Preguntó la pelimorada con interés por saber que se había perdido.

-Nada realmente importante.-Contestó el pelirrojo con voz monótona.-Por cierto, se que no es de mi incumbencia y que lo más probable sea que no puedas hablar sobre este tema conmigo pero, ¿sabes algo sobre lo que esta sucediendo con el clan Uchiha? Oí que uno de sus miembros más talentosos se suicidó hace poco.-

-Si, Shisui Uchiha, no le llegué a conocer en persona pero he oído hablar muy bien de el. Han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas últimamente en la villa...Naruto si quieres que te cuente sobre lo que sé debes prometerme que nos vas a hablar con nadie de ello, mi vida estaría en peligro si se enteran que he hablado de esto contigo.-Dijo Yugao completamente seria dando a entender la importancia del asunto.

-Tienes mi palabra, mis labios están sellados.-Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo asentir a la chica.

-Por lo que se ha habido algunos problemas con el clan Uchiha últimamente, por lo visto están reclamando tener más influencia en la villa pero el consejo se lo ha denegado ya en unas cuantas ocasiones y ahora temen que los Uchiha estén tramando una revuelta...o algo peor.-Relató la pelimorada haciendo que Naruto adoptase una pose pensativa.

-(Ya veo, en ese caso lo más probable es que el consejo quiera deshacerse del posible líder de la revuelta y de todos aquellos que lo apoyen, lo mejor será tener un clon de sombras escondido para que vigile a Sakumi y evitar que le ocurra algo malo).-Pensó el ojirrojo dando prioridad a la seguridad de la chica Uchiha ya que siendo ella una de las pocas amistadas que tenia no permitiría que le ocurriese nada malo.

Los dos continuaron hablando sobre temas triviales de la villa y disfrutando de su comida hasta que el receso finalizó y el pelirrojo tuvo que volver a clase. Las clases de la tarde fueron todas sobre teoría y historia del mundo ninja lo que provocaba un gran aburrimiento en Naruto ya que el ya había estudiado todo eso hacia algunos años. Por un momento la idea de hacer un clon y escaparse a su casa a pedirle a Natsumi o a Yoruichi algo de entrenamiento rondó su cabeza pero de inmediato la deshecho, tal vez podría engañar a un chunin como Iruka pero ni de broma podría engañar a un AMBU como Yugao.

-(Esto es condenadamente aburrido).-Pensó el pelirrojo, casi considerando hacer como Shikamaru y echarse una siesta.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun, ¿no me digas que estas pensando en dormir en clase?-Resonó la dulce voz de la deidad de la muerte en su cabeza con un tono burlón.

-(En mi humilde opinión, Shinigami_ojou_sama, dormir durante esta clase seria una manera apropiada de usar mi tiempo dado que no puedo ir a entrenar algo de verdad útil)-Respondió el Uzumaki con sumo respeto a diosa de la muerta que en su recinto sonreía ante su respuesta.

-En eso debo darte la razón Naruto_kun, pero cambiando de tema, tengo un trabajo para ti.-Dijo Shinigami haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera serio.

-(¿De que trabajo se trata Ojou_sama?)-Preguntó Naruto a la ojiescarlata que en su recito miraba por encima los documentos referentes al trabajo.

-Tu objetivo es un chunin llamado Ichija Omura, te mando una imagen mental de como es.-Dijo la peliblanca mandado una imagen de como se veía el mencionado chunin directo a la mente de Naruto. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 30 años, vestía como casi todos los chunin de la villa y tenia el cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos y portaba la bandana de la villa en su brazo derecho.

-(Lo tengo, le he visto alguna vez por la zona roja de la villa, no me será muy difícil de localizar pero, ¿puedo saber que crímenes ha cometido?)-Preguntó el Uzumaki mientras grababa en su mente la imagen de su objetivo.

-Supongo que estas al tanto de lo que sucedió hace unos 6 años cuando se firmó el acuerdo de paz entre Konoha y Kumo, ¿no?-Preguntó la deidad al ojirrojo que sabia a la perfección lo ocurrido, después de todo a quien intentaron secuestrar estaba en su clase.-Pues veras, ese hombre fue quien vendió información a Kumo sobre como entrar en la residencia Hyuga y los planos de la casa.-

-(Entiendo, pero aun así esto me parece más algo de lo que se debería de encargar la villa y no un asunto que requiera de su intervención por lo que supongo que habrá algo más, ¿no?.-Respondió el pelirrojo llevando toda la razón en su razonamiento.

-Tan inteligente y suspicaz como siempre Naruto_kun, durante los últimos años este tipo se ha estado haciendo cargo de asignar misiones donde estas estaban con información falsa lo que provocaba que quien fuese en esa misión falleciera y luego el vendía los cuerpos en el mercado negro antes de que los equipos de recuperación acudiesen. Como siempre espero un rotundo éxito de tu parte Naruto_kun y ahora si me disculpas tengo algunos importantes asuntos que resolver, hasta pronto.-Respondió la peliblanca cortando la comunicación con el ojirrojo antes de volver a sus asuntos, algo relacionado con buscar a ciertas personas en el otro mundo que podrían ser buenos maestros para el pelirrojo, ya habia encontrado algunos pero como se suele decir, cuantos más mejor.

Las clases terminaron unos minutos después de finalizar la conversación con Shinigami y mientras las chicas se peleaban por acompañar a Naruto a casa, este se despedía de Shino y Sakumi antes de partir a su hogar. Una vez llegó a su casa les contó de su conversación y nuevo trabajo a Natsumi y Yoruichi que le ayudaron a crear una distracción para sustituirse con un clon para no tener a Yugao respirando en su nuca mientras hacia el encargo mandado por la bella diosa de la muerte.

Naruto caminaba por la villa con un henge de un hombre adulto de pelo y ojos negros. Primero decidió ir a donde alguna vez había visto a su objetivo antes de ir a la zona roja ya que esta era mucho más activa cuanto más entrada era la noche. El pelirrojo pasó también por varias zonas de entrenamiento donde ninjas de todo rango entraba sus habilidades pero eso si, se mantuvo alejado de una en la que se oían gritos sobre una ardiente juventud, no iría allí ni loco. El pelirrojo corrió con suerte ya que en una de las zonas de entrenamiento más alejada se encontraba su objetivo practicando su puntería.

-(Objetivo localizado, creo que esperaré a que se canse para atacar).-Pensó el pelirrojo de incógnito mientras borraba su presencia completamente como le habían enseñado Yoruichi y su padre.

El tiempo pasaba mientras Naruto observaba a su objetivo practicar su puntería, no era malo pero era solo el nivel de un chunin promedio, nada que no pudiese manejar. La noche fue cayendo y la luna se alzaba en el cielo sustituyendo al sol y en el campo de entrenamiento el chinin respiraba recuperando el aliento tras finalizar su practica y estaba por irse cuando el Uzumaki emergió de su escondite en uno de los arbustos.

-Tsk, el niño demonio, ¿se puede saber que coño quieres?-Preguntó el hombre al ojirrojo que se mantenía completamente serio.

-¿No sientes ningún remordimiento por haber traicionado a aquellos que confiaban en ti solo por dinero?-Preguntó el Uzumaki al hombre que solo le miró raro, después de todo el no podía saber de sus negocios.

-No se de que mierdas me hablas mocoso y ahora vete sino quieres que te mate.-Amenazó el chunin entes de darse la vuelta y quedar en shock por ver a Naruto ahora delante suya por lo que rápido giró su cabeza hacia atrás viendo que el ojirrojo ya no estaba ahí.

-De lo que hablo es de haber vendido información a Kumo sobre como tratar de secuestra a Hinata Hyuga hace 6 años y sobre las misiones amañadas que has estado entregando estos últimos años.-Dijo el pelirrojo con voz monótona haciendo que los ojos del tipo se abriesen como platos y desenfundase un kunai de su manga.

-No se como narices has sabido sobre eso pero da igual, nadie te creerá pero por si acaso voy a matarte jejeje seguro que todos me consideraran un héroe por ello.-Dijo el pelicastaño antes de lanzar el kunia al ojirrojo.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Naruto llevó su mano izquierda a su espalda y saco a Ebony con la que disparó con precisión milimétrica a la arma arrojadiza que al recibir el proyectil del arma de fuego se despedazó en trozos de metal que cayeron al suelo ante la asombrada mirada del chunin que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Uzumaki se lanzó contra en con una extraña guadaña en su mano derecha.

-Gōsuto· dansu: Dantō (Danza fantasma: decapitación).-La guadaña se movió a una velocidad increíble y el chunin no pudo hacer nada por evadirla.

Naruto apareció a espaldas del hombre que estaba completamente paralizado dando un par de pasos, lentamente una fina linea apareció en su cuello del chinin y su cabeza empezó a caer al un lado antes de que un gueiser de roja sangre brotase del seccionado cuello del hombre que se desplomaba al suelo como un costal de ladrillos.

-Misión cumplida paso a hacer desaparecer las pruebas.-Dijo Naruto antes de que sellase de vuelta en su muñeca derecha a Tamashī no pāji y después señalase con la misma el cuerpo del hombre.-Hadō 54, Haien (Vía de la destrucción 54: Llamas desertoras).-

De la mano del ojirrojo salió despedida una masa de energía espiritual de color morado que al hacer colisión con el inerte cuerpo de su ya muerto objetivo empezó a incinerarlo hasta que no quedo nada. El Uzumaki dio por concluida su misión y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa con solo una descripción para el día de hoy, "la rutina diaria".

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy, como hemos podido ver la rutina diaria de Naruto es bastante interesante. En mi perfil podéis encontrar un link para ver como es y sera, más o menos, la apariencia de Sakumi Uchiha, a mi personalmente me gusta bastante la que he elegido. Como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis darme algún consejo para mejorar, estaré esperando sus reviews con mucha ilusión. Me despido hasta el próximo cap con una reflexión para ustedes lectores, ¿y si en realidad el oxigeno que respiramos es veneno que tarda entre 75 y 100 años en matarnos? Cuídense y ja ne.**


	4. Ancestros, familia y maestros

**-Buenos días lectores y lectoras mi nombre en Ryuko_chan y hoy seré yo quien de pie al nuevo cap.-Dice una bella chica de largo cabello negro, ojos azules y gran delantera.**

**-Por encima de mi cadáver.-Dice Akuma mientras entra en la habitación quitándose de encima restos de cuerdas.**

**-H-hola Akuma_kun, ¿que haces tu aquí?-Pregunta la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Akuma la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Pues no se, tal vez presentar el nuevo cap de mi fic, fuera de aquí anda y vete a recoger tu cuarto que esta echo un desastre.-Dice Akuma mientras la chica de ojos azules sale del cuarto haciendo un mohin.**

**-Si es que, ¿os podéis creer que me ató a una silla para presentar ella el cap? Bueno antes de que se me olvide, buenos días a todos si se pregunta quien demonios es ella os puedo decir que ni yo estoy seguro de ello ni de por que se a agenciado uno de los cuarto de mi casa y mucho menos el por que mi madre la deja vivir aquí pero bueno eso ahora no importa. Un día más llego ante ustedes con un nuevo cap de este fic para el que cada día me llegan nuevas ideas que estoy desando incluir. No quiero molestarles más con mi vida personal por lo que les dejaré con el cap de hoy que espero que lean hasta el final donde aclararé algunas cosas con las que probablemente ****algunos** no os quedéis conformes solo leyendo el cap, sin más dilación doy paso a contestar los reviews y al cap de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y los leo al final.-

**-¡Pasenselo muy bien leyendo el cap y léanlo hasta el final!-Dice Ryuko desde la puerta del cuarto.**

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Por ahora aun no se va a revelar en la villa quienes eran los padres de Naruto pero te puedo asegurar que cuando Tsume sepa lo que ha hecho Kiba le va a dar su merecido.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y esa duda aun me atormenta por las noches.

**sanada el tengu:** Gracias por el review y me pareció buena idea para los cambiós que tengo pensado paras el fic, solo imagínate lo que Naruto le hará a Pedochiraro cuando este intente poner su marca en Sakumi.

**caballerooscuro117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Itachi seguirá siendo hombre y también seguirá siendo el quien haga la masacre del clan pero tengo pensado que deje viva a Mikoto para que cuide de Sakumi.

**gerymaru:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Muchas de las chicas que has dicho tengo pensado incluirlas en el harem y con respecto a su Hollow lo que tengo preparado es una buena batalla.

**Koyote Satsujin: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Lo estoy haciendo tan poderoso por que en el futuro tendrá que enfrentar a enemigos de gran nivel ademas si crees que ahora esta muy fuerte espérate a leer este cap y ver quienes serán sus nuevos maestros XD.

**AnarKista13:** Gracias por el review y para los senseis de Naruto ya tengo pensados unos cuantos que aparecerán en este cap.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Shinigami hablando-Hola.

Shinigami pensando-(Hola).

Zampakuto hablando-_Muy buenos días_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Muy buenos días_)

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ancestros, familia y maestros.

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos en el reino de Shinigami, había ido por la mañana temprano para rendir su informe sobre la misión del día anterior y ahora estaba sentado en posición de meditación mientras esperaba a que llegase la bella divinidad de la muerte a la que servia. Mientras esperaba a la divina mujer su mente divagó en los recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando regresaba a su hogar después de finalizar su misión.

**Flash Back Inicia.**

El pelirrojo caminaba por las calles de la aldea de vuelta a su casa después de haber finalizado la misión que le había encargado Shinigami. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar le llegaron de pronto los recuerdos de cierto kage bushin al que había asignado a la otra parte de la misión.

El clon se había encargado de ir a la casa del tipo para dejar evidencias de todo lo que hacia a espaldas de la villa. Por supuesto quedaría muy extraño que desapareciese sin más por lo que el clon había dejado un falso rastro hasta el bosque de la muerte donde había creado un falso escenario de pela donde el tipo había muerto por alguno de los muchos animales que habitaban el lugar.

Mientas caminaba tranquilo y sereno por las calles escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de un callejón cercano. Su curiosidad le impulso a mirar que pasaba y una mueca de enfado apareció en su rostro. En el callejón un tipo parecía intentar a provecharse de una mujer la cual por el sonrojo en su cara parecía estar tomada.

La mujer en opinión de Naruto era bastante linda, probablemente de 18 años. Tenia el cabello de color morado como Yoruichi y Yugao, atado en la nuca de forma que quedaba elevado hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad y portaba la banda de la villa en la frente. Vestía con una larga gabardina de color marrón claro encima de una camisa de malla que no hacia nada por ocultar sus grandes pechos, una falda hasta la mitad de los muslos y unos protectores metálicos en las espinillas.

-Que te pires *hic* plasta.-Dijo la chica de pelo morado mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al tipo.

-Vamos hermosa que yo se que es lo que te gusta.-Dijo el tipo mientras intentaba colar su mano entre la ropa de la chica pero se detuvo cuando el denso instinto asesino pobló el callejón.

-La señorita ya te a dicho que no, sino quieres sufrir será mejor que te retires.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una voz fría y un siniestro brillo en sus ojos de color sangre.

-Estúpido mocoso, ahora te enseñaré a no meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen.-Dijo el tipo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una navaja.

Se lanzó contra Naruto con el arma por delante, el ojirrojo solo giró sobre sus pies dejando pasar el hombre mientras alzaba su pierna derecha y la dejaba caer contra la espalda del sujeto que acabó estampado en el suelo. Iba a girarse para ver como estaba la mujer pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo su cabeza acabó entre algo bastante grande, cálido y suave.

-¡Pero que chico tan encantador *hic*, ven guapo que tu Anko_chan va a mostrarte el paraíso!-Dijo la tomada mujer mientras estrujaba la cabeza del Uzumaki contra su generoso busto e intentaba arrancarle los pantalones.

-(¿Pero que demonios? Esta mujer se comporta casi igual que Yoruichi_sensei).-Pensó el pelirrojo mientras trataba de mantener sus pantalones en su sitio.

La mujer de cabellos morados seguía intentando despojar a Naruto de sus pantalones cuando la puerta del bar que daba al callejón de pronto se abrió. De ella salió una bella mujer de cabellos negro, ojos de un color rojo suave y de probablemente la misma edad que la pelimorada. La pelinegra vestía un curioso atuendo echo de vendas y al igual que la otra mujer portaba la banda de la villa en la frente.

-¿Anko donde es...¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ANKO!?-Terminó gritando la mujer pelinegra al ver como la pelimorada seguía luchando por quitarle los pantalones al pelirrojo.

-¿He? Nai_chan no te preocupes *hic* solo quiero premiar a este chico tan amable *hic*-Dijo la mujer de la gabardina sin cesar en sus intentos de desnudar al ojirrojo.

De pronto el Uzumaki sintió un pequeño pulso de chakra y la pelimorada cayó inconsciente. La mujer pelinegra mantenía los dedos de su mano derecha en un sello lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Naruto que ella había usado un genjutsu para dormir a la mujer de la gabardina.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi amiga, cuando se emborracha pierde un poco sus inhibiciones.-Se disculpó la mujer de ojor color rojo antes de sonrojarse ligeramente al ver el rostro de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, yo comprendo, pero deberías de evitar que se emborrachara tanto.-Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y empezaba a colocarse bien los pantalones.

-Tienes razón, soy Kurenai Yuhi y ella es Anko Mitarashi.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros presentándose.

-Naruto Uzumaki, un placer Kurenai_san.-Dijo el rubio también presentándose.

-Encantada de conocerte Naruto_san, de nuevo lamento el comportamiento de mi amiga y me encargaré personalmente de que cuanto se le pase la borrachera se disculpe.-Dijo la conocida como Kurenia antes de desvanecerse en un sunshin de hojas.

Naruto permaneció un par de segundos en el callejón antes de volver a reiniciar la marcha a su casa pero un pensamiento flotaba en su mente.-(Esas dos eran muy hermosas).-Pensó el pelirrojo antes de reprenderse mentalmente por pensar así, el no era ningún pervertido.

**Flash Back Finaliza.**

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta frente a el se abrió dejando pasar a la bella diosa de la muerte. Estaba exactamente igual que cuando la conoció hace 4 años, su largo y bello cabello blanco cayendo a su espalda y esos hermosos y brillantes ojos color escarlata.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun, puntual como siempre.-Dijo la peliblanca antes de sentarse en su trono y recibir el informe de como había ido la misión del Uzumaki haciéndola sonreír.-Como siempre un trabajo excelente con un rotundo éxito Naruto_kun pero hoy te he hecho llamar no solo para que rindas tu informe, dime, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté sobre la historia de este mundo?-

-Por supuesto Shinigami_ojou_sama, este mundo a pasado por 3 etapas contando en la que estamos.-Dijo el pelirrojo recordando a la perfección las historias sobre las diferentes eras del mundo que le había contado la divinidad ante el.

-Entonces como bien sabrás en cada una de esas etapas hubo grandes guerreros y como también sabrás en cada una de estas etapas hubo una energía diferente que impulsaba el poder de estos guerreros.-Dijo la peliblanca con su voz suave y serena pero en la que se notaba una pizca de emoción por algo que no sabia el ojirrojo.

-Si, recuerdo que me contó que en la primera etapa se utilizó un poder llamado magia que era la unión del poder espiritual del usuario con la conexión de naturaleza a su alrededor y que en la segunda etapa se usaba una energía llamada Ki que es la parte física del chakra pero, ¿que por que recordamos todo esto ahora?-Preguntó el serio chico haciendo sonreír a la ojiescarlata.

-Veras Naruto_kun, desde hace un par de años he estado haciendo unas investigaciones en el mundo de los muertos y he descubierto a dos personas que habitaron durante esta dos épocas y con las que tu tienes un parentesco sanguíneo. Esas personas están aquí hoy junto a otras personas que he reunido para que sean tus maestros y te ayuden a alcanzar tu verdadero poder.-Explicó la bella divinidad de la muerte haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran como platos.

-No...no soy capaz de expresar la felicidad que siento por que usted se haya tomado tantas molestias, ni aun que viva cien vidas seré capaz de devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mi.-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos de la peliblanca que por un instante se sonrojo por la mirada del chico antes de sonreír.

-Es mi deber cuidar bien de mis subordinados, ahora ven conmigo, te llevaré ante tus nuevos maestros, estoy segura que te llevaras una gran sorpresa al conocerlos.-Dijo la divina mujer con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto y Shinigami caminaron juntos por los largos pasillos del reino de la deidad de la muerte. Los pasillos estaban poblados de puertas, muchas de ellas daban a salas de entrenamiento que usaban siervos de la deidad de la muerte y en las que más de una vez había entrado el ojirrojo mientras que otros, bueno, daban a sitios bastante espeluznantes y dignos de la mente enferma de un loco.

Los dos se plantaron delante de una habitación que tenia unas grandes puertas de hierro y según recordaba Naruto se usaba para reuniones. Cuando el pelirrojo y la peliblanca entraron en la habitación los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron como platos al ver a la gente que ahí dentro se encontraba.

En la sala y sentados en una larga mesa se encontraban varias personas, algunos en grupos hablando entre ellos y algunos solos. La mirada de Naruto recorrió a todos ellos topándose primero con un pequeño de 3 hombres que el ojirrojo solo había visto en libros de historia.

El primero era un hombre alto que tenía la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que le llegaba a su cintura. Vestía una armadura roja de samurai compuesta por varias placas de metal, en cada lado del cuello de la armadura se encontraba grabado el símbolo del clan Senju del bosque y portaba en la frente la banda de la villa oculta entre las hojas.

El segundo hombre tenia el cabello de un color grisáceo, ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante. Su atuendo consistía en una armadura azul y con la banda de la villa en la frente. Algo bastante distintivo en el hombre era una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello.

El tercer hombre al igual que el primero era alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro, que tenía un ligero tinte azul y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Al igual que el primero vestía con una armadura de samuria roja y portaba la banda de Konoha en la frente. A su lado y apoyado en la mesa había un Gumbai (Abanico de guerra) con un dibujo de 3 tomes en color rojo.

Los 3 hombres hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos y Naruto no podía creerse que delante suya estaban Hashirama y Tobirama Senju junto a Madara Uchiha, 3 de los más grandes ninjas de la historia. El pelirrojo había leído sobre todos ellos y sobre la guerra entre clanes que finalizó cuando Madara y Hashirama formaron la villa de la hoja y también sobre la gran batalla que tuvieron ellos dos por el control de la villa en la que el Uchiha había usado a Natsumi para pelear.

Esto era lo que había en los libros de texto pero lo que nadie sabia era la verdadera razón por la que se enfrentaron esos dos. La verdadera razón fue por que Madara creía que uno de los miembros del clan Senju había asesinado a su esposa cuando en verdad había sido un miembro del clan Uchiha que pertenecía a un pequeño grupo que quería provocar al gran patriarca del clan Uchiha para que peleara con el Senju y este lo matase en combate.

Naruto sabia de esto gracias a que Shinigami se lo había contado hacia tiempo cuando empezó a estudiar la historia del mundo ninja y en verdad se sorprendió de ello y todo el rencor que sentía el Uzumaki hacia Madara por haber controlado la mente de Natsumi durante aquella pelea se fue para siempre, alguien que ere capaz de hacer algo como controlar a un demonio del poder de la pelirroja solo por amor se merecía su respeto y admiración.

La mirada del Uzumaki siguió recorriendo a las personas de la sala, esta vez los que estaba solos. El primero era un chico un par de años mayor que el, probablemente de la edad del hermano de Sakumi. El joven tenía el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro y usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atado en su frente y llevaba un tantō en la espalda. El chico era Shisui Uchiha, el pelirrojo sabia de el gracias a lo que le dijo Yugao el día anterior y le hacia preguntase que hacia el ahí.

El segundo era un hombre algo bajo, de cabello negro que se alzaba hacia arriba de una forma que desafiaba completamente la gravedad y que tenia una pose altiva. El pelinegro usaba una camisa y pantalón de color azul oscuro sin mangas, en sus manos unos guantes blancos y en sus pies una botas también blanca pero con la puntera de color amarillo.

El tercero era un hombre de apariencia joven, al igual que los anteriores este también tenia el cabello negro cayendo lacio sobre su cabeza y sus ojos también eran negros. Vestía una túnica negra junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho y alrededor de su cuello tenia puesto un collar.

Por ultimo la mirada de Naruto se posó en el ultimo grupo haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. En este grupo estaba su padre acompañado de dos mujeres pelirrojas, la primera la conocía gracias a los libros de historia, Mito Uzumaki. Era una bella mujer de ojos negros con el cabello rojo recogido en dos moños y con joya en su frente de color morado.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se humedecieron cuando se posaron sobre la ultima persona en la sala. La mujer tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y tenia unos hermosos ojos color violeta. La mujer vestía con un uniforme estándar de la villa de la hoja, con la banda puesta sobre su frente. El ojirrojo no podía creerse que ella estuviera ahí, su corazón latía con fuerza y una sola palabra pudo salir de sus labios.

-Kaa_san.-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que todos los presentes le mirasen y que de pronto un borrón rojo se abalanzase sobre el.

-¡NARU_CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!-Gritó Kushina Uzumaki al abrazar a su hijo con tanta fuerza que sus vertebras empezaban a crujir mientras ella no paraba de llorar de felicidad.

-K-kaa_saaaann, me maaatas.-Dijo el ojirrojo antes de que un gran crujido se escuchase a su espalda y se doblase hacia atrás como si esta estuviese rota mientras la pelirroja seguía llorando a mares y los demás tenia una gota en la nuca.

-Creo que le a roto la espalda.-Dijo Madara haciendo a todos asentir, sin duda el amor de una madre es tan fuerte como para romperle la espalda a alguien.

Después del conmovedor y doloroso encuentro entre madre e hijo se pasó a las presentaciones. Tal y como lo supuso el pelirrojo los dos hombres de los que no sabia nada eran las personas con las que compartía un vinculo sanguino de las que Shinigami le había hablado.

El hombre de baja estatura y vestido con ropas azules se le fue presentado como Vegeta y el se encargaría de enseñarle a usar la energía conocida como Ki y también le enseñaría artes marciales. Narutro quedó muy impresionado con el pelinegro, por lo visto el era el príncipe de una antigua raza de poderosos guerreros conocida como los Saiyans.

La primera impresión que tuvo el pelirrojo de Vegeta fue que era muy orgulloso y algo arrogante pero el sabia, gracias a que Natsumi le había enseñado como saber si alguien era bueno o malo, que también era alguien noble y de buen corazón que sin duda no dudaría ni un instante en dar la cara por aquellos que en verdad le importan.

El otro pelinegro de aspecto más joven se llamaba Zeref y el se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo relacionado con la magia. La historia del pelinegro era algo trágica, cuando estuvo vivo hace ya eones fue conocido como el más grande de los suyos pero desgraciadamente fue utilizado vil mente por un oscuro ser llamado Acronologia que contaminó su mente con un sin fin de pensamientos malvados pero al final logró imponer su voluntad al ser oscuro y vencerlo en una titanica lucha que finalizó con ambos muertos pero con el mundo y la humanidad a salvo.

Cada uno de los demás presentes se encargaría de un entrenamiento en especifico, Hashirama, Tobirama y Madara se encargarían de enseñarle todo lo que sabían sobre el ninjutsu y el Uchiha le enseñaría a usar su Sharingan a la perfección. Su madre y Mito se encargarían de enseñarle el Kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki y por supuesto el Fuinjutsu. Mientras tanto Shisui se encargaría de enseñarle sobre el genjutsu ya que era uno de los mejores y más hábiles miembros del clan Uchiha en esta materia.

Cuando todos terminaron de presentarse Hashirama tomó la palabra revelándole algo al Uzumaki que le dejo con la boca abierta, el gran Shondaime Hokage era su abuelo. Por lo visto Mito tenia una hermana menor que da la casualidad que era la madre de su madre por lo que aun que entre ellos dos no hubiese un relación sanguínea si la había familiar.

-No...no tengo palabras para expresar la felicidad que siento ahora mismo ni para agradecerles el que hayan abandonado su descanso eterno para entrenarme, les estaré eternamente agradecido.-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia y haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes por sus sinceras palabras.

-No te preocupes Naruto_kun, para eso está la familia.-Dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Una vez dicho todo esto, ven conmigo Naruto_kun, hay 3 personas más que debo presentarte pero ellos han pedido reunirse contigo en una sala aparte.-Dijo la peliblanca y el ojirrojo asintió antes de despedirse de todos los presentes y ser casi asesinado por su madre otra vez por otro efusivo abrazo.

Naruto y Shinigami salieron del salón donde los senseis y familia del pelirrojo se quedaron hablando entre ellos para ver como programaban los entrenamientos del joven Uzumaki pero uno de ellos salió de salón ya que tenia algo importante de que hablar con Naruto.

-Shinigami_sama, ¿puedo hablar un momento con Naruto en privado?-Preguntó Shisui apareciendo de pronto a espalda de los dos mencionados.

-Claro Shisui pero no tardéis demasiado, no quiero hacer esperar a los otros.-Dijo la ojiescarlata con un una sonrisa ya que sabia a la perfección de que quería hablar el Uchiha con Naruto.

Los dos chicos entraron en una habitación cercana en la que había una mesa y un par de sillas. El pelinegro le contó al pelirrojo sobre como había muerto de verdad y sobre lo que Danzou estaba planeando hacer con el clan Uchiha. El ojirrojo apretaba con fuerza sus puños, el ya sabia que el vendado hombre planeaba algo seguro pero nunca se imagino que seria algo como la exterminación completa y absoluta de un clan.

-Naruto...no voy a pedirte que trates de salvar el clan, casi todos los miembros están a favor de revelarse contra la aldea y tomar el poder por la fuerza, solo quiero pedirte que salves al menos a Sakumi, Itachi y Mikoto_san. Excepto Itachi ellas no saben nada sobre el golpe de estado y de saberlo estoy seguro que Mikoto no estaría de acuerdo con el, por favor Naruto intenta salvarlos al menos a ellos 3.-Pidió el Uchiha mientras sus ojos negros se volvían vidriosos por la tristeza de lo que su clan pretendía hacer.

-Se lo prometo Shisui_sensei, procuraré que ellos estén a salvo, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.-Dijo el pelirrojo con rostro serio y con una gran determinación en sus ojos que hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

Terminada la charla entre ambos jóvenes, el ojirrojo regresó con la peliblanca y juntos se dirigieron a la sala donde esas otras personas le estaban esperando. Al llegar a la sala se toparon con una gran puerta y al entrara...bueno ambos tuvieron que saltar evitando un enorme dragón de fuego.

-Estúpido enano quédate quieto para que pueda darte tu merecido.-Dijo un hombre que vestía un grueso kimono, su cabello era parecido al de Madara pero al lado de sus orejas salían 2 colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban.

-JA, ¿que pasa eres demasiado lento para atraparme nii_san?-Dijo otro hombre, este un poco más joven que el primero. El hombre vestía igual que el anterior y su pelo de color negro estaba de punta, como el de Naruto cuando era pequeño, y un par de mechones caían a los lados de su rostro con vendas atándolos.

Los dos hombres lanzaban jutsu tras jutsu, golpe tras golpe, insulto tras insulto, todo esto ante la mirada de Shinagimi y Naruto que se preguntaba quien demonios eran esos dos y por que se comportaban como un par de críos de guardería.

-Parad de una vez ambos que Shinigami_sama ya ha llegado.-Dijo de pronto la voz de un hombre antes de propinarles un tremendos capones en la cabeza a los dos combatientes.

El hombre era un anciano, tenia una larga barba y el cabello corto de punta y que parecía formar un par de cuernos en la frente, ambos de color grisáceo pero lo más curioso en el anciano hombre era que en su frente había un extraño símbolo parecido a círculos concentricos . El anciano vestía un haori blanco con un alto cuello, revelando su collar con seis magatama rojos.

El Uzumaki miraba fijamente al anciano, podía sentir proveniente de el un poder y sabiduría increíble que simplemente le dejaba sin palabras mientras veía como este regañaba a los dos hombres por haberse puesto a pelear por alguna estupidez.

-La familia Ototsuki tan bien avenida como de costumbres.-Dijo la ojiescarlata con una sonrisa llamando la atención de los 3 hombres frente a ella.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mis muchachos Shinigami_sama pero aun después de tantos siglos ambos siguen actuando como un par de críos.-Se disculpo el anciano hombre mientras la peliblanca negaba con una mano.

-No te preocupes, son cosas de hermanos, ahora me gustaría presentaros al chico del que os hablé, este es Uzumaki Naruto_kun.-Dijo Shinigami presentando al pelirrojo que se sentía algo cohibido.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Naruto, yo soy Hagoromo Ototsuki o como probablemente me conozcas mejor el Rikku Sennin.-Dijo el anciano con voz amable y haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran como platos, ante el estaba el creador del Ninjutsu.-Y estos dos son mis hijos Ashura e Indra.-

-Es un placer conocerte Naruto espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo Ashura con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que los 3 actuaremos como tus tutores.-Dijo Indra con voz seria haciendo que Naruto se quedase simple y sencillamente sin palabras.

Después de las presentaciones comenzó una larga charla sobre como se originó la energía conocida como chakra y lo que actualmente era conocido como Ninjutsu que en un principio se llamaba Ninshū. La historia narro todo lo sucedido desde que la madre de Hagoromo comió la fruta del Dios árbol pasando por la lucha que libraron el y su hermano contra Jubi y al final su muerte dejando en el mundo a sus dos hijos y a los nueve bijus y como posteriormente comenzó la pelea entre Indra y Ashura que después reencarnaron en Hashirama y Madara.

-...-Naruto no tenia palabras, era un sin fin de información que de pronto llegaba a su cabeza impidiéndole decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

-Hay algo más de lo que debo hablarte Naruto y es algo que puede hacer que este mundo cambie radicalmente en un tiempo.-Dijo el sabio de los seis caminos haciendo que todos se pusieran serios por alguna razón que el pelirrojo no entendía.

-¿De que se trata Hagoromo_sama?-Preguntó el Uzumaki con preocupación en su voz.

-Veras Naruto, como ya te hemos dicho mis hijos reencarnaron en Hashirama Senju el cual desciende de Ashura y en Madara Uchia el cual desciende de Indra. Esta reencarnación debería haber sucedido una vez más, siendo tu el recipiente de Ashura y un Uchiha el recipiente de Indra.-Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos sorprendiendo a Naruto.-Pero por alguna razón esta reencarnación no se dio, no tengo idea del por que de esto pero puedo asegurarte que este cambio puede hacer que terribles cosas ocurran en el mundo cambiándolo para siempre.-

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo mientras asimilaba todo lo que le habían dicho en tan poco tiempo. Ante los ojos de todos, Naruto empezó a temblar en su asiento, por un momento la mayoría pensaba que esto se debía posiblemente al miedo que podría sentir por esos sucesos terribles, pero ellos aun no conocían como era el Uzumaki.

Shingami sonrió cuando vio al ojirrojo levantarse de pronto de su asiento con una mirada decidida y en la que se podía ver como su espíritu de batalla ardía con fuerza.-En ese caso será mejor que empecemos el entrenamiento de una vez, si esas cosas terribles van a ocurrir yo mismo me enfrentaré a cualquier cosa que ocurra. Me volveré el ninja más fuerte de todos los tiempos y protegeré a todos con mi fuerza y mi espíritu a como de lugar, nunca voy a rendirme.-

La sonrisa que tenia la peliblanca solo aumento al oír estas palabras del pelirrojo a su servició, sin duda el seria el ninja más grande de todos los tiempos, ¡NO! el guerrero más fuerte de la creación pues en el se hallaba la sangre del más poderos mago que se había visto, la noble sangre del príncipe de los Saiyan, la raza más poderosa de todos los tiempos y la sangre y espíritu de los más fuertes clanes ninja de todos los tiempos.

El era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, y protegerá la paz del mundo con sus propias fuerzas aun que para ello tenga que dar su vida.

* * *

**-Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, un poco más corto que el anterior pero que espero que les haya gustado.-**

**-Y sino es así yo misma les aré una visita jejeje.-Dice Ryuko con un cuchillo y una sonrisa espeluznante.**

**-Si, si, si, ¿tu y tu lado psicópata me podéis dejar hacer las aclaraciones del cap?-**

**-Estaaa bieeeeen, pero recuerda lo que me habías prometido.-Dice Ryuko mientras se sienta al lado de Akuma.**

**-Bien, bueno para empezar lo más importante, seguramente muchos ahora mismo estaréis pensando que me he cargado el fic al darle a Naruto tanta fuerza pero tengo que aclarados varias cosas.-**

**-Primero: Naruto no conseguirá toda esa fuerza de golpe, no vais a leer el próximo cap y ya va a tener la misma fuerza que Hagoromo. Tendrá que entrenar como loco para ello y aun así cuando se gradúe en la escuela ninja e incluso después de los exámenes chunin no alcanzará la fuerza de este.-**

**-Segundo: Si hago tan fuerte a Naruto es por una buena razón y es que tengo pensado hacer a los personajes mucho más fuerte que como son en el cannon original. Para que os hagáis una idea pensad que cuando se gradúen tendrán la fuerza que tienen en Shippuden.-**

**-Tercero: Tengo pensado un gran cambio en la trama de la serie por lo que aparecerán poderos enemigos contra los que Naruto tendrá que usar todo su poder para vencerlos.-**

**-Y cuarto y ultimo: Naruto no utilizará siempre todo su poder, tengo pensada una forma para ello y también una buena razón para que no use siempre todo su poder.-**

**-Bien creo que eso era todo lo que les tenia que aclarar sobre el fic y también pediros que no dejéis de leer el fic solo por haber echo a Naruto tan fuerte ya que les prometo que lo que tengo pensado para este fic les va a gustar y mucho.**

**-¿Entonces ya puedo?-Dice Ryuko haciendo el infame ojos de cachorrito no jutsu.**

**-Siiii adelante.-**

**-BIEEEEN, verán Akuma_kun ha empezado a poner una adivinanza al final de sus caps y me va a dejar decirla a partir de ahora, así que espero que estén listos por que allá voy. Aunque soy superficial, pertenezco a lo profundo. Soy la prueba terrenal de que estuviste en el mundo. Bien esperamos vuestras respuestas y yo me despido hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-Ryuko se despide con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Bueno lo dicho, espero que les haya gustado el cap y como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. También antes de irme dar las gracias a dos personas, la primera a Naruto Tendo Rikudo por dejarme usar la historia de Madara de su cross de Naruto con Sekirey y a Luis Cazorla que me ha pasado la imagen aproximada de como se ve Shingami en este fic, podéis encontrar el link de la imagen en mi perfil de FF y en mi pagina de facebook de la cual el link también esta en mi perfil de FF.-**

**-Y con todo esto dicho se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne.- **


	5. ¿Entrenamiento o tortura?

**-Bueeeeeeenos días a todos y a todas y no, no estáis viendo ninguna alucinación esto es un nuevo cap de este fic, todo gracias a que cierto escritor ha estado muy inspirado últimamente.-**

**-Es cierto e incluso le echaron de clase por estar escribiendo el cap mientras explicaban la lección.-**

**-NO, eso fue por tirarle un botellazo a uno que no me dejaba en paz pero eso es otra historia que no viene a cuento. Bueno en el cap de hoy veremos como van los entrenamientos de nuestro pelirrojo protagonista y con el titulo del cap creo que os podéis imaginar como están siendo. Espero que disfrutéis de este cap tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y los leo al final.-**

**-Esperamos que les guste el nuevo capi.-**

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ten por seguro que los kage bushin serán de mucha ayuda.

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Ya tengo pensados varios poderosos enemigos de varios animes/mangas/videojuegos que estoy seguro que gustará a la gente. Por Ryuko ni te preocupes, no sabe coger un bus va a coger un avión.**-Akuma esquiva hábilmente un zapatilla de la ofendida pelinegra.-**Y la solución de la adivinanza era una huella.

******Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Como sabes por mis demás fics me encanta las técnicas de One Piece pero no creo que en este fic le valla a dar muchas habilidades de esa serie, tal vez el algún estilo de haki, alguna técnica física y las técnicas de ataque con espada. No voy a darle cosmos de Saint Seiya pero si voy a utilizar varios de sus ataques como jutsus o hechizos. Respecto a todo lo de los Uchiha y el otro ojo de Naruto no te preocupes que ya lo tengo todo pensado en mi cabeza. En el harem habrá varias de las chicas que has dicho, respecto a sus padres ya tengo pensado que pasará al igual que con la otra parte de Natsumi y no voy a darle Byakugan pero ten por seguro que no le va hacer la menor falta.

**************sanada el tengu: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y lamento hacerte esperar pero también tengo que actualizar mis demás fics.

******************************caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Primero se dice Senju y te lo digo por que en un primer momento no entendía bien de que me hablabas y ya tengo pensado a una que estoy seguro que os va a gustar. Probablemente Haribell este en el fic pero saldrá más adelante. Tengo pensado una Uzumaki que estoy seguro que os gustará y ya no pienso revelar nada más.

**********************************************gerymaru: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Para los futuros enemigos ya tengo pensado muchos y créeme cuando te digo que las batallas serán impresionantes y si, Shinigami acabará en el harem del rubio.

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Shinigami hablando-Hola.

Shinigami pensando-(Hola).

Zampakuto hablando-_Muy buenos días_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Muy buenos días_)

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¿Entrenamiento o tortura?

El diccionario define la tortura como todo acto por el cual se inflige intencionadamente un intenso dolor o sufrimiento, tanto físico como mental, a una persona para fines tales como obtener de ella o de un tercera persona una información o confesión, castigarla por un acto que ha cometido o intimidarla, a ella o a otras personas.

Con el paso de los años se han inventado muchas clases de torturas: Físicas, en las que se inflige dolor físico de manera intensa a alguien. Psicológica, en la que el objetivo es dañar la mente del torturado, y muchas otras distintas pero la que estaba sufriendo el pelirrojo Uzumaki estas ultimas semanas era una que casi nadie conocía, tortura por entrenamiento.

Hacia ya como 3 semanas que Naruto había empezado a entrenar con sus nuevos senseis, y a continuar entrenando con los anteriores, y en verdad hubo momentos en los que se cuestionó sino hubiese sido mejor morir en aquel callejón hacia ya tantos años. El pelirrojo estaba usando unos kage bushin especiales para entrenar, estos tenían cada uno un 10% del chakra real del verdadero lo que estaba ayudando mucho a avanzar rápido ya que solo podría tener a la mayoría de sus senseis por 4 años.

Según lo que le había contado Shinigami el sacar personas del paraíso estaba permitido para los Dioses pero solo lo podían hacer si estas personas accedían a ir con ellos y solo por un periodo de tiempo que en este caso eran solo 4 años. Los entrenamientos eran bestiales aun que era de esperarse de las personas que lo entrenaban.

**Entrenamiento con Hashirama.**

Los brazos el dolían a horrores, el clon que estaba asignado a entrenar con el mayor de los hermanos Senju tenia astillas clavadas por todos lados de sus brazos. El Shondaime Hokage le estaba enseñando acerca del elemento Mokuton (elemento madera) que se componía de los elementos Suiton (elemento agua) y Doton (elemento tierra).

-Vamos Naruto_kun debes ponerle más empeño.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras lanzaba una decena de lanzas de madera desde su mano derecha.

El pelirrojo saltó varias veces evadiendo las lanzas y en el aire trazó los sellos para atacar.-Mokuton: Hahen no shawā (Elemento madera: Lluvia de astillas).-Naruto extendió sus manos al frente y de las puntas de los dedos salieron despedidas cientos de astillas contra Hashirama que veía esto con una sonrisa, después de todo poco a poco su nieto estaba consiguiendo hacer avances con uno de los elementos más difíciles de todos.

**Entrenamiento con Tobirama.**

La sala de entrenamiento en la que estaban el Uzumaki junto al menor de los Senju se había convertido en un gran lago en el que ambo se mantenían de pie gracias al chakra. Lo que más le impresionó a Naruto fue enterarse de que el peliblanco era el creador del Hirashin original que solo involucraba un sello único que él utilizaba para marcar lugares u objetivos donde posteriormente se teletransportaría.

En este momento ambos se miraban fijamente, Tobirama aun que no lo demostraba estaba contento con la actitud seria y disciplinada de su sobrino.-Suiton: Hahonryū (Elemento agua: Torrente de destrucción).-El peliblanco salió de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto creo una esfera de agua que giraba con poder en su palma y que lanzo con fuerza contra su tío-abuelo.

-No esta mal Naruto pero aun no es suficiente.-Dijo el Nidaime mientras trazaba los sellos a gran velocidad con una sola mano.-Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua).-

El imponente reptil acuático se alzó con rapidez del lago debajo de ambos y se lanzo contra la esfera. Los dos jutsus chocaron con fuerza entre ellos pero al final el gran dragón de agua supero la esfera de agua y el ojirrojo tuvo que saltar para evadir el ataque.

**Entrenamiento con Madara.**

El pelirrojo saltaba y corría por todo el salón de entrenamiento so pena de acabar rostizado bajo un poderoso jutso de fuego del poderoso Uchiha. Hoy se estaban dedicando a que el Uzumaki aprendiese cuanto jutsu del elemento Katon (elemento fuego) conocía el pelinegro, o más bien a aprender a evadirlos ya que Madara no paraba de lanzar justu tras jutsu.

-Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento fuego: Gran bala en llamas).-El pelinegro expulsó por su boca una gigantesca bola de fuego que ardía con fuerza mientras era lanzada contra Naruto.

-Mierda, Amateratsu.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras en su ojo derecho aparecía su EMS y lanzaba una pared de fuego negro contra la bola de fuego del Uchiha.

-Nunca bajes la guardia.-Dijo el hombre de la armadura roja apareciendo a su espalda y propinándole una pata que lo alzo en el aire y que el ojirrojo podría jurar que de haber sido un poco más fuerte le habría partido la columna.

**Entrenamiento con Minato.**

-Vamos Naruto ya casi lo tienes solo un poco más.-Animaba su padre mientras en su mano derecha una pequeña esfera de color azul se empezaba a formar con dificultad.

Naruto se encontraba entrenado la técnica origina se su padre, el rasengan. Minato estaba más que asombrado con su hijo, en solo 3 semanas había sido capaz de finalizar las tres fases del entrenamiento para hacerlo y ahora intentaba formar la conocida esfera en su mano.

Poco a poco el chakra en la palma de Naruto se empezó a estabilizar y una perfecta esfera de color azul que giraba con fuerza se había terminado de formar en la palma del pelirrojo.-Fantástico hijo sabia que lo conseguirías.-

El Uzumaki estaba contento al haber dominado la técnica de su padre aun que miraba algo extrañado la esfera en su mano. El no podía negar que un golpe de esta técnica seria demoledor pero parecía que el faltaba algo.

-Otou_san, ¿esta técnica esta incompleta verdad?-Preguntó el ojirrojo haciendo al rubio sonreír por dentro.

-¿Y por que piensas eso hijo?-Preguntó Mintao queriendo comprobar las dotes deductivas de su hijo.

-Bueno, es solo que parece faltar le algo. Esto es solo una manifestación de chakra que gira con fuerza en la mano, no niego que un golpe del rasengan no pueda causar daños graves en su objetivo pero aun así le falta algo...algo...algo como un elemento.-Dijo el pelirrojo de pronto haciendo sonreír a su padre, ahora solo quedaba que el fuera capaz de incluir un elemento en la técnica para que esta estuviese completa y en verdad estaba contento de que fuese su hijo quien la terminase aun que tardarían un par de años en ello pero con esfuerzo y...

-Haaaaaaaaa.-El grito de Naruto sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos solo para que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver lo que su hijo tenia entre sus manos. El rasengan se había tornado de un color blancoso y tenia un par elices girando con fuerza en mitad de la esfera.-Lo logré, este es el Futon: Rasengan.-

Minato cayó al suelo al borde del colapso mientras veía como su hijo estampaba la esfera en una roca dejado un gran agujero de 5 metros de diámetro. En menos de 5 minutos había logrado terminar el jutsu que a el le había costado crear más de 3 años, sinceramente el rubio no sabia si estar feliz o deprimirse profundamente...decidió hacer lo segundo y se fue a una esquina a trazar círculos en el suelo con un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza mientras su hijo lo miraba con una gota en la nuca.

**Entrenamiento con Mito.**

El entrenamiento con su tía-abuela era sin duda el más calmado de todos. Mito le enseñaba el arte de fuinjutsu desde lo más básico que era la caligrafía aun que la pelirroja tenia que admitir que sin practicar casi nada el ojirrojo tenia una buena letra.

La pelirroja de curioso peinado le había explicado sobre los distintos tipos de sellos que había y Naruto no podía negar que estaba emocionado con aprenderlos todos. El entrenamiento era muy tranquilo y sosegado, ambos se encontraban en una de las salas en la que sonaba una relajante música clásica.

-Recuerda Naruto_kun, debes dejar la muñeca libre para trazar bien los sellos sino estos no funcionaran correctamente.-Explico Mito a su nieto que asentía mientras mojaba un poco el pincel en la tinta.

Poco a poco fue trazando el sello en el papel con mucha tranquilad, no tenia ninguna prisa, en el futuro ya aprendería a hacerlo con rapidez pero por ahora solo debía concentrarse en aprender bien los sellos. Con un ultimo trazo el rubio finalizó el ultimo sello en el papel y apartó el pincel.

-Muy bien Naruto_kun, un trazo de las lineas excelente, sin duda en el futuro serás un gran maestro del fuinjutsu.-Alagó la pelirrojo a Naruto que sonrió un poco ante alago de su tía-abuela.

**Entrenamiento con Kushina.**

Las chispas de las espadas al chocar volaban por todos lados mientras el ojirrojo se defendía de los embates de su madre. La pelirroja se encargaba de enseñarle las técnicas y modo de combate del Kenjutsu Uzumaki el cual era en verdad difícil de aprender ya que se dividía en dos ramas y era muy difícil ser un maestro en ambas.

La primera rama del estilo de combate Uzumaki y la que estaba usando en estos momentos Kushina se llamaba Denryū ga nagareru (Flujo de corrientes). Sin duda solo un Uzumaki por sus altas cantidades de energía seria capaz de usar un estilo de combate tan movido y en apariencia tan alocado.

El estilo Denryū ga nagareru consistía en no dar tregua al contrincante moviéndote todo el rato de un lado a otro y dando saltos, todo esto sin dejar de atacar al enemigo en si. En resumen era un estilo de desgaste que lo que busca era cansar al enemigo antes de asestarle al golpe final con una de las técnicas del otro estilo.

La segunda rama del estilo de combate Uzumaki se llamaba Ken no senshi (Espada de guerrero). Este era un estilo de combate mucho más brutal que consistía en fuertes golpes y poderosas técnicas de espada que lo que buscan es destrozar el cuerpo del contrincante.

Lo más impresionante de este estilo es que había técnicas que requerían de asta ocho espadas, mientras el pelirrojo se preguntaba quien demonios podría utilizar 8 espadas para pelear a la vez, en Kumo un joven rubio con lentes negras estornudaba antes de seguir con sus rimas irritando a su biju.

-Vamos Naru_chan sino pelas no conseguirás ser más fuerte y ninguna chica se interesará en ti y a mi no me harás abuela.-Dijo la ojiioleta provocando una gota en la nuca de su hijo que bloqueaba como podía la infinidad de cortes de su madre

Narutó salto para coger distancia y respirar antes de cargar su ataque.-Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Taka Nami (Arte de la espada Uzumaki: Ondeo de Halcón).-El pelirrojo balanceó a Revelion hacia adelante y una onda de viento golpeó la espada de su madre que solo sonría ante la técnica usada por su hijo

-Muy bien Naru_chan, ya sabes la primera técnica del estilo Ken no senshi.-Felicitó Kushina a su hijo que solo miraba su espada antes de poner sus dos manos en el mango y dividir la espada en dos espadas gemelas ante la asombrada mirada de su madre.

-Las técnicas que requieres más de una espada son más potentes, aun no se como podría usar más de dos pero aun así quiero intentar dominar todas las técnicas del del Ken no senshi.-Dijo el pelirrojo con voz seria haciendo sonreír a su madre antes de que los dos se pusieran serios de nuevo y se lanzasen al ataque de nuevo.

**Entrenamiento con Shisui.**

En la sala donde se encontraban el Uzumaki y el Uchiha estaba en completo silencio. En medio de la estancia los dos jóvenes se mantenían uno enfrente del otro con una de sus manos en un sello. A simple vista parecía que no hacían nada, pero en realidad los dos estaban teniendo un duro duelo de ilusiones.

Dentro de las mentes de ambos chicos estos se encontraban pelando chocando sus kunis una y otra vez solo para acabar desapareciendo, Shisui como si desapareciese en viento y el pelirrojo en pura oscuridad.

-Recuerda Naruto, el poder de un genjustu no solo radica en el chakra que tu le pongas sino también en tu propia imaginación.-Dijo el pelinegro ante de desaparecer como si se tratara de viento.

Las ilusiones chocaban sin parar entre si mientras en el salón donde se encontraban los dos chicos solo se los podía ver a ambos en la misma posición durante horas.

**Entrenamiento con Vegeta.**

**-**Deja de huir de una vez y pelea insecto.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras cientos de esferas de energía de color azul celeste eran lanzadas contra el pelirrojo que increíblemente estaba volando.

Sin lugar a dudas el entrenamiento con Vegeta estaba siendo el más salvaje junto con el de Madara. Los primeros día el Saiyan le contó sobre que era la energía física, como se producía, sentía y utilizaba, todo esto mientras estaban enfrascados en una pelea de artes marciales en la cual no había ni un solo instante para descansar.

El Ki es también conocida como "energía latente" o "poder de combate". Esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de un ser vivo, su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo. El Ki se puede utilizar para muchas técnicas diferentes. Cuando un luchador reúne Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, y puede aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar un mayor daño a sus oponentes.

La técnica de vuelo o Bukujutsu fue lo primero que el pelirrojo había aprendido y menos mal ya que sino fuera por esta más de una vez habría acabado muy mal por alguno de los ataques de su, digamos le, abuelo.

-Te he he dicho que dejes de huir y combate Naruto, eres un Saiyan y no solo eso sino que la sangre noble de nuestras estirpe corre por tus venas.-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el ojirrojo se detuviera en pleno vuelo y empezara a golpear las esferas que aun estaban persiguiéndole con el dorso de su mano haciendo sonreír a su abuelo.-Así me gusta, ahora vemos que eres capaz de hacer contra esto.-

El pelinegro extendió su mano derecha al frente de la cual salió una larga onda de energía de color azul que salió despedida contra el Uzumaki que solo tragó con fuerza saliva ante lo que estaba por intentar hacer. Naruto junto sus dedos y sus manos al nivel del pecho mientras apuntaba a la honda de energía azul y acumulaba todo el Ki que podía antes de lanzar su ataque.

-¡Cañón Galick!-Gritó el pelirrojo mientras impulsaba sus manos hacia adelante disparando una poderosa explosión de energía de color morado que chocaba y repelía el ataque del hombre que vestía de azul.

Vegeta sonrió ante el ataque de Naruto, el pelinegro le iba a enseñar todas las técnicas de aquellos a los que consideró sus amigos en el pasado pero el quería que la primera técnica que ejecutase fuese una de las que había creado el. Saliendo de sus pensamientos dibujo una sonrisa un tanto sádica que hizo que un escalofrió recorriese la espalda del Uzumaki que solo pudo ver como el pelinegro acumulaba más energía en sus manos antes de lanzar una honda de poder aun más grande que la anterior y Naruto usó la técnica más infalibles de todas, huyó por su vida ya que aun siendo un clon una vez este desapareciese el dolor lo sentiría el original.

**Entrenamiento con Zeref.**

El clon que estaba asignado a entrenar junto a al pelinegro mago se encontraba junto a este en una isla muy lejana al continente elemental. La isla era en pocas palabras un paraíso tropical con gran cantidad de arboles y animales de todo tipo cosa que ayuda mucho para el entrenamiento del la energía conocida como magia.

Como ya le habían dicho al pelirrojo la magia era la unión entre la energía espiritual con la naturaleza por lo que para entrenar esta necesitaba ir a un lugar en el que pudiese estar en contacto con la naturaleza sin que nadie en la villa supiese de esto y esa era la razón por la cual desestimo la idea de ir al bosque de la muerte.

Dentro del gran bosque que formaba casi el 80% de la isla, maestro y alumno se encontraban de piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados meditando debajo de una cascada. La idea era que Naruto fuese capaz de "conectar" su espíritu con la naturaleza y para ello se encontraban en esa posición.

-Recuerda Naruto, la magia no solo depende de tu propia fuerza interior sino también de lo fuerte que sea tu conexión con la naturaleza. ¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? Todas las formas de vida que nos rodean, animales, arboles, plantas, insectos y muchos más.-Dijo el pelinegro de ojos cerrados mientras el Uzumaki podía sentirlo, era como si pudiese verlo todo en un radio de 5 metros como si fuese energía pura.

-Si, puedo verlo maestro, puedo ver la energía que emanan los seres vivos, es magnifico.-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a su ancestro por sus rápidos avances.

Los dos continuaron en esa posición durante horas mientras Zeref le explicaba a Naruto los distintos tipos de magia que el conocía. El pelirrojo estaba entusiasmado con todos los tipos distintos de magia que existían y se prometió a si mismo ser capaz de dominarlos todos para hacer que su abuelo se sintiera orgullos de el.

**Entrenamiento con Ashura.**

-Vamos Naruto tu puedes.-Anima el menor de los Ototsuki con una gran sonrisa al pelirrojo que en estos momentos se encontraba intentando subir una cascada usando su control del chakra, ¿olvidé mencionar que llevaba una piedra de mas de 50 kg en su espalda?

El entrenamiento con Ashura estaba siendo, sino de los más intensos, si de los más cansados. Ashura se estaba encargando de ayudar a Naruto a controlar sus enormes cantidades de chakra, algo que tenían en común ambos.

Los entrenamientos para mejorar su control del chakra habían sido de lo más variopintos, desde el clásico escalar los arboles con la variante de hacerlo mientras era bombardeado con una lluvia de kuanis y shurikens pasando por el entrenamiento de caminar sobre el agua siendo perseguido por bestias marinas hasta mantenerse boca abajo de un techo mitras esquiva y contraataca cuanto jutsu le lanzaba Ashura.

Los entrenamientos con el menor de los Ototsuki en verdad que eran difíciles pero que estaban resultando eficientes no había duda después de todo el control del chakra de Naruto mejoró a un nivel muy superior del que tendría cualquier chunin regular y todo era gracias a los difíciles entrenamientos que le proponía su maestro que no podía parar de alagar sus resultados.

**Entrenamiento con Indra.**

El enorme ser que era el Susanoo de Indra se movía a una velocidad prodigiosa, la espada que portaba se movía de un lado a otro mientras el Uzumaki tenia que saltar y correr por su vida. El entrenamiento con el mayor de los Ototsuki se estaba centrando sobretodo en el manejo de su EMS y en este momento Indra exigía a Naruto que usara su Susanoo para enfrentarle.

-Vamos Naruto, a este paso no conseguirás ser más fuerte.-Dijo el primer portador del Sharigan haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera a la distancia.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, en su ojo derecho se veía su EMS que de pronto empezó a girar con fuerza mientras el joven se concentraba e Indra sonreía. Despacio en el lado derecho del Uzumaki se formó un esquelético brazo de un color azul que sostenía con sus huesudos dedos una katana también en color azul.

Sin medir consecuencias el pelirrojo se lanzó contra el pelinegro trenzándose en un poderoso duelo de kenjutsu entre los dos y en el que Naruto poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno mientras el espectral y esquelético brazo iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Con un fuerte golpe del la espada del Susanoo de Indra el brazo y la espada del Susanoo del Uzumaki se despedazó por completo y el tuvo que saltar para evitar ser divido por la mitad pero lo que no calculó fue que el pelinegro saldría del interior de su gigantesco coloso.

-Nunca bajes la guardia.-Dijo Indra mientras mientras hacia los sellos para un poderoso jutsu Katon y en su sala de entrenamientos Madara estornuda sin saber por que antes de continuar lanzando bolas de fuego al pelirrojo.

-Katon: Karyūdan (Elemento fuego: Misil dragón de fuego).-El enorme reptil de llamas se lanzó contra el pelirrojo que solo tenia una posibilidad para huir y esperaba que esta vez funcionase.

-Kamui.-Dijo el Uzumaki desapareciendo en una espiral dimensional evadiendo el poderoso ataque mientras Indra sonreía ante el progreso de su alumno pero esto aun no había acabado.**  
**

**Entrenamiento con Hagoromo.**

La sala en la que se encontraba Naruto junto al sabio de los seis caminos estaba en completo silencio mientras ambos se encontraban meditando en medio de la sala. El entrenamiento con Hagoromo se estaba centrando en estos momentos sobretodo en hacer que el pelirrojo pudiese usar los elementos Yin (Inton) y el elemento Yang (Yōton) ya que le ayudarían a su manejo del Reiatsu y del Ki

El elemento Yin es un elemento que se utiliza en jutsus basados en la energía espiritual que rige la imaginación, se utilizan para crear formas de la nada lo que permite crear casi cualquier objeto solo con chakra.

El elemento Yang es un elemento que se basa en la energía física que controla la vida, se utiliza para dar vida a las formas creadas con la imaginación lo que permite crear casi cualquier ser vivo solo con chakra.

El sabio también le estaba ayudando a utilizar los elementos secundarios y los terciarios pero no le estaba enseñando ninguna técnica ya que el quería que Naruto crease las suyas propias. Hagoromo estaba impresionado con el ojirrojo, tenia una imaginación increíble para crear técnicas y fácilmente estaba creando una nueva cada 5 días.

El anciano hombre también tenia pensado enseñarle en un futuro próximo lo conocido como Bukijutsu (Técnicas de armas) que englobaba a casi todo los tipos de lucha con armas pero eso vendría en el futuro ya que por el momento se centrarían en su entrenamiento de ninjutsu.

Otra cosa que el gran sabio de los seis caminos tenia pensado enseñarle a Naruto era el llamado Senjutsu (Técnicas del sabio). Hagoromo le iba enseñar el mismo Senjutsu que tanto el como Ashura usaban pero para ello todavía faltaba uno o dos años ya que necesitaban que el pelirrojo tuviese un mejor control de su chakra.

**Entrenamiento con Yamamoto.**

Las espadas de maestro y alumno chocaban con fuerza mientras el pelirrojo poco a poco iba cediendo a la fuerza del anciano de larga barba blanca. Yamamoto lanzó un corte ascendente que el ojirrojo bloqueó antes de saltar lejos para tomar distancia y recuperar el aliento después de todo llevaban pelando más de 5 horas sin para para descansar.

-Vamos Naruto, deja de contener y pela al máximo o me aras enfadar.-Dijo el anciano haciendo que el pelirrojo tragase con fuerza ante su amenaza.

-Shire...Sembonzakura (Dispérsate...Mil pétalos de cerezo).-La hoja de la espada se empezó a esparcir por el aire mientras la tenue luz de la habitación hacia que las pequeñas pero numerosas cuchillas brillasen de color rosa semejando los pétalos del árbol de sakura.

El hombre de gran barba blanca saltó en el aire para evadir el torrentes de cuchillas que el Uzumaki lanzó contra el. En el aire fue rodeado por los miles de pétalos y moviendo su espada a una velocidad más que increíble empezó a rechazar todas y cada una de las cuchillas.

En su sitio, Naruto movía sus brazos como si de un director de orquesta se tratase mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, estaba cansado y no podía negarlo pero tampoco podía rendirse.

-_Naruto_sama intente aquello seguro que esta vez lo logramos.-_Dijo la pelirrosa en su mente haciéndole asentir después de todo no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Yamamoto miraba expectante a su alumno ojirrojo, hacia un instante había retraído todos los pétalos a su lado y ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras concentraba su reiatsu en su espada.

-(Me pregunto que es lo que esta intentando hacer).-Pensó el hombre con duda pero estas fueron resueltas casi al instante.

-Sen moeru yōna sakuranohanabira(Mil pétalos ardientes del cerezo).-Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron como platos cuando todos los pétalos alrededor de Naruto se incendiaron en un extraño fuego rojo con un tiente rosado.

-Increíble, a conseguido usar un elemento en una zampakuto que no es del tipo elemental.-Dijo el impresionado hombre que tenia los ojos abiertos a más no poder mientras el Uzumaki tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-Segundo raund sensei.-Dijo Naruto antes de que un mar de pétalos ardientes se lanzará contra el anciano hombre que pese a su sorpresa sonreía ante los actos de su alumno.

-No esta mal Naruto pero si quieres jugar con fuego has elegido al rival equivocado, Ryūjin Jakka(Espada que fluye como las llamas).-Y con esas palabras el infierno se desató en la sala de entrenamiento.

**Entrenamiento con Tesai.**

El entrenamiento con el hombre de tez oscura era el que menos había variado de todos. Naruto seguía con la misma rutina, al llegar a la sala donde estaba su maestro recitaba los nombres de todos los Kidō junto con las palabras para conjurarlos y después empezaba a practicar el usar cada uno de ellos.

Una vez que había terminado la practica iniciaba un duelo contra su sensei en el que estaban trenzados durante horas hasta que que al final el joven Uzumaki era derrotado por hombre del pelo trenzado.

**Entrenamiento con Yoruichi.**

-Eres muy lento Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelimorada mientras desaparecía cada dos por tres de la vista de Naruto.

Al igual que con Yamamoto y Tesai, los entrenamientos con Yoruichi no habían cambiado mucho. La mujer de tez oscura seguía encargándose de enseñarle las técnicas del Hohō al Uzumaki y había que admitir que en las ultimas semanas había echo algunos progresos.

Naruto ya era capaz de usar mejor el Shunpo aun que aun no era capaz de igualar en absoluto a Yoruichi. El pelirrojo también había empezado a aprender el Senka (___Flor de Velocidad_ ), una de técnica especial del Shunpo donde uno se mueve atrás de sus rivales para atacar directamente a la espalda. El movimiento es tan rápido que el oponente no puede decir si fue atacado por el frente o la parte posterior e incluso a un observador externo podría resultarle imposible saber lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Naruto actualmente estaba persiguiendo a la pelimorada por toda la estancia, intentando quitarle la cinta con la que ataba su cabello. El pelirrojo se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció frente a la mujer de tez oscura pero antes de que pudiese siquiera rozar el lazo esta desapareció.

-Maldita sea.-Maldijo el ojirrojo mientras a la distancia aparecía Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos Naruto_kun estoy segura que puedes hacerlo mejor, ya se si consigues quitarme la cinta te dejaré darme un beso.-Dijo la la ojidorada intentando burlase un poco del ojirrojo pero nunca se espero lo que este hizo.

Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad pura y apareció detrás de la sorprendida mujer que no daba crédito a la velocidad que acababa de usar el pelirrojo. El Uzumaki retiró con facilidad la cinta y dejó que el cabello de Yoruichi cayese largo por la espalda.

La mujer de tez oscura iba a felicitar a Naruto pero este no la dejó cuando le planto un beso en los labios. Por un momento la ojidorada no supo que hacer pero acabó correspondiendo al candente beso mientras rodeaba el cuelo del pelirrojo con sus brazos.

Después de casi 2 minutos ambos se separaron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Yoruichi con una mirada perdida.-Bueno...continuemos entrenando sensei.-Dijo el Uzumaki sacando a la pelimorada de su estado de ensueño con una sonrisa.

-Valla no sabias que besabas tan bien Naruto_kun, dime, ¿has practicado con Natsumi_chan a mi espaldas?-Dijo la mujer de tez oscura haciendo que Naruto se pusiera como su cabello mientras en su apartamento cierta pelirrojo vestida como una maid se sonrojaba al recordar por alguna razón los besos que el Uzumaki le había dado en varias ocasiones.

Y así es como pasaban los días para el joven pelirrojo que tenia que aprovechar al máximo la estancia de sus maestros y familiares para aprender todo lo que pudiera de ellos aun que estos por supuesto cuando no estaban entrenando a Naruto se dedicaban a escribir todo lo que sabían en libros y pergaminos para que cuando se fueran el ojirrojo pudiese seguir entrenando sin problemas.

* * *

**-Yyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap de hoy, si se que no es mucho más extenso que el anterior pero en verdad no se me ocurría nada más que poner y por no empezar a divagar poniendo tonterías inútiles preferí terminarlo ahí.-**

**-Pues a mi me ha gustado bastante sobretodo el final, te salió tu vena romántica Akuma_kun.-**

**-Ehhh, más bien es que no se me ocurría que más poner y esto me pareció adecuado, buen pasando a otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado el cap** **y como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, bien tu turno Ryulo.-**

**-Bien, la adivinanza de hoy dice a sí, ¿Que animal se queda cojo si se le muere la hembra? Con esto se despide hasta la próxima Ryuko_chan, ja ne.**

**-Les aviso que la respuesta más bien parece un chiste malo para bueno, como Ryuko a dicho yo también me despido hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne.**


End file.
